


Flores Oscuras

by charliedvan



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Holocaust
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliedvan/pseuds/charliedvan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Charles es capturado por una organización secreta y es utilizado como un arma para la búsqueda y la destrucción de otros mutantes, Erik tiene que encontrarlo y salvarlo. Erik sigue diciéndose que lo hace sólo por la raza mutante. Al menos hasta que encuentra a Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> El título está inspirado por:  
> "Cuando te conocí, flores comenzaron a crecer en las partes más oscuras de mi mente." –Desconocido  
> (Autora original: Niphrehdil, thanks for letting me translate this beautiful fic!)  
> Hola chicos! Esta es mi primer fanfic de los X-Men, aunque e escrito un montón para otros fandoms  
> antes. Esta fue una idea que acabo de tener y tenía que escribirla. Advertencia:  
> esto incluye una gran cantidad de temas oscuros , violencia y cosas psicologicas .  
> Tengo una idea de como van a ser los pocos próximos capítulos, pero si continuo despues de eso  
> depende de ustedes. Por favor diganme si les gusta la fic y la seguire escribiendo.

**Charles ha muerto**.

O por lo menos asi es como se siente. Él no puede estar seguro.

Nada tiene sentido aquí.

Él podría estar sordo y ciego.

O de repente ve demasiado – demasiadas luces brillantes, chaquetas blancas. Escalpelos. Cables. Gritos.

Gritos sin fin.

O está demasiado ruidoso o demasiado silencioso.

Silencio mortal.

 _Mi nombre es Charles Xavier. Soy un mutante. Soy un telépata_.

Repite esas tres oraciones como una plegaria. Como un mantra.

Estas son las tres cosas que todavía puede recordar, pero la parte de él que es un telépata se desvanese lentamente.

Tal vez no es un telépata después de todo. Tal vez se ha vuelto loco.

Él teme que pronto se le olvide eso. Quien es él. Lo que es. Por qué. Pieza por pieza. Todo lo demás ya se ha ido.

 _Charles no está muerto_ , Charles se dice a sí mismo. _Charles está muriendo_.

Hay una diferencia.

O por lo menos solía haber una diferencia.

_Charles se está muriendo. Por favor, alguien, quien sea, ayúdenme._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del Capítulo  
> Vea al final del capítulo para leer notas

Todo lo que escucha Erik al principio son susurros. Susurros que vienen de las calles, y de sus misiones. Son susurros muy vagos y llenos de incertidumbre.

Erik se niega a creerlo, se niega a ser conmovido por ello. Él es el líder de la Hermandad. Él es Magneto; el maestro del metal al cual los seres humanos y los mutantes temen hoy en día. Pero mientras que los humanos lo odian y tratan de capturarlo, algunos mutantes lo admiran y quieren unirse a él, a pesar de su miedo.

Ellos tienen misiones. Erik entrena a los niños y a los jóvenes, cualquiera que haya sido abandonado por los humanos o que simplemente quiere pertenecer en alguna parte. Erik les ofrece alimentos, refugio y entrenamiento. A cambio, el espera que luchen por él. Todos lo hacen.

Pocos mueren.

A Erik no le importa, él los ve como daño colateral.

Pero cada vez que tienen que enterrar a alguien en el patio trasero, la desaprobación silenciosa de Charles señala un dedo culposo a él en la mente de Erik. Erik está seguro que es su propia conciencia disfrazándose de Charles.

De cualquier manera, no importa.

Erik no quiere pensar en Charles.

No después de todo lo que sucedió.

Erik se niega a ser atormentado por el fantasma de alguien que aún está vivo.

 

* * *

 

 

Pero cuando los susurros y rumores se volvieron más fuertes, Erik sintió una punzada de preocupación en su pecho. ¿Y si es verdad? Una organización humana, secreta y armada llamada Quimera, llamada así por la criatura mitológica Griega, estaba persiguiendo a los mutantes. Y de alguna manera Quimera sabía exactamente dónde estaban los mutantes  y cuáles eran sus poderes. Eran despiadados, rápidos y mortales. Nadie podía contra ellos; era como si la Quimera sabía lo que venía. Se deshacían de los mutantes uno por uno. Y su poder solo crecía. Ellos extendieron sus redes en todas partes, derribando mutantes que incluso la Hermandad no sabía que existían. Incluso niños pequeños.

Al final, Erik no podía seguir ignorando a Quimera.

O bien - si podía. Pero los rumores comenzaban a mantenerlo despierto por la noche.

 _Quimera ha capturado al telépata más poderoso del mundo. Lo están utilizando como un arma. Lo han corrompido. Vendrán por todos nosotros_.

Erik miró al techo, odiando cómo se le hizo un nudo en el estómago solo por pensarlo.

 _El telépata más poderoso del mundo._ Los seres humanos podrían ser estúpidos, pero ellos no cometían errores cuando se trataba del poder de Charles.

Tenía que ser Charles. Simplemente tenía que ser él. No podía ser nadie más.

Erik sintió una satisfacción oscura y profunda porque Charles tuvo que sufrir tortura y cautiverio como él. Primero en su infancia, y luego en la prisión del Pentágono. Que Charles entendería su dolor y agonía, los que le habían llevado a cazar a Shaw y lo que lo motivo para tomar tantas acciones en su vida.

Pero elimino esos pensamientos rápidamente. Charles ingenuo y dulce. Paralizado. Charles el idealista. _Su_ Charles. Capturado.

Se desató una rabia tan salvaje en Erik, que casi se asusta a sí mismo. Casi, pero no del todo.

Erik había evitado a Charles y a su banda de mutantes todo este tiempo. Rara vez se cruzaron. Pero su recién formada Hermandad no había oído nada de la escuela en seis meses. El silencio parecía inquietante, ahora que Erik lo piensa.

Y el miedo en su pecho comenzó a empeorar.

¿Y si realmente habían tomado a Charles? ¿Qué pasa si la Quimera realmente lo había torturado y obligado a usar sus poderes para localizar a mutantes? Al igual que con Cerebro?

El pensamiento asustó Erik mucho más de lo que quería admitir.

Charles el idealista, y pacifista no era una amenaza para él. Nunca lo había sido.

¿Pero utilizar a Charles como un arma?

Charles, que podía leer la mente, cuyo rango telepático era más grande que el de cualquier otra persona, que podía controlar a las personas y sus deseos, crear ilusiones, manipularlos físicamente?

Incluso Erik sabía que si los rumores eran realmente ciertos, todos y cada uno de los mutantes en este planeta estaban en peligro.

 

* * *

 

 

Erik investigo día y noche. Manipuló, mintió, uso su influencia,  incluso mató para conseguir más información. Utilizó tanta la violencia como fuera necesaria.

Quimera era buena - la organización apenas y dejaba pistas.

Pero incluso los enemigos más astutos tienen defectos. _Siempre hay un defecto en el sistema._

Y los mutantes tenían sus habilidades a su disposición, después de todo.

Así que, después de tres semanas, lograron localizar el cuartel general de la Quimera.

Fue poco tiempo teniendo en cuenta lo bien escondida que estaba la organización, pero Erik extrañamente sintió el peso de cada día que pasaba como si fuera el al que estaban torturando. Dejó de seguir todas sus otras misiones después de que se enteró de Quimera.

_Estamos haciendo esto por el bien de todos los mutantes. Estamos haciendo esto por el bien mayor._

Erik se negó a admitir que lo único en lo que podía pensar era Charles, y sacarlo de ese lugar enfermo.

 _¡Qué adorable rata de laboratorio eres, Charles!,_ Erik le dijo una vez bromeando.

Ahora solo pensarlo hacia que Erik se sintiera enfermo.

Sería la atenuación del año decir que tiene sentimientos mixtos cuando se trata de Charles, pero ahora Erik sólo podía sentir determinación. Él derribaría a Quimera con la Hermandad. No dejaría ninguna alma humana con vida. Frio y rápido. Erik dejaría a Erik a un lado y se convertiría en Magneto.

Magneto era despiadado. Magneto tenía calma. Magneto podía arrancar estadios de la tierra si le da la gana.

A Magneto no le importaba un mutante, a él le preocupaba la seguridad y el futuro de los mutantes en general.

Magneto liberaría a los mutantes capturados. _Pero a ti, Erik, tú sólo tienes una prioridad_ , su mente le contesto.

Erik aplastó a la pequeña voz con ira.

Erik forzó una calma fría que se distribuyó en él, mientras la Hermandad se acercaba al cuartel general de la Quimera en su jet privado.

_Charles no es tan importante. Él es alguien al cual necesitas encontrar para completar esta misión. Deja de pensar en él. Deja de preocuparte. Como si el idiota ingenuo no se hubiera resistido a ellos. Él esta bien, sólo hay que llevarlo lejos de aquí. Al igual que a todos los otros mutantes._

_Enfócate_.

Erik jalaba el casco más cerca a su cabeza cuando ladraba órdenes. Sus mutantes obedeciendo sin preguntas, como deberían.

Cuando finalmente vieron el cuartel general de Quimera, una sonrisa astuta y sádica se deslizó en los labios de Erik. _Humanos patéticos._

Pronto, todo el cuartel se llenó de los aullidos de las alarmas que sonaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Capítulo  
> Gracias por leer! Por favor, díganme lo que piensan y si quieren que siga!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ustedes pidieron más, así que recibirán más.  
> Advertencia: Menciones del holocausto.  
> Nota: Invente la mayoría de los mutantes de Magneto en este capítulo, ya que la línea de tiempo fue alterada después de los acontecimientos de Días del Futuro Pasado. Lo siento por cualquier inconsistencia.

Estando en caos, es donde Erik se siente más en casa.

El jamás ha tenido problemas con los disparos, las explosiones, y los gritos a su alrededor. Inclusive le recuerda a su propia mente más que cualquier otra cosa. Era familiar. Incluso acogedor.

Erik nunca ha temido morir, o a la muerte en general. ¿Por qué lo haría? Él ha visto el peor sufrimiento que el mundo puede ofrecer en los campos de concentración. Morir sería fácil. La muerte es muy simple. Permanente. Y, sin embargo, era la motivación más poderosa y la mejor arma que Erik podría utilizar contra los humanos. Así que en cierto modo, él ya había hecho las paces con la muerte.

Las alarmas sonaron en el cuartel general de la Quimera como un disco rayado. Los seres humanos estaban gritando, reuniendo armas y corriendo por los pasillos. Estaban tratando de ponerse en contacto con el mundo exterior y traer refuerzos, pero Erik simplemente movió sus dedos con facilidad y altero las señales de radio con estática magnética o simplemente destruyo sus transmisores y comunicadores. Lo mismo con las computadores. Cámaras de seguridad. Cerraduras. Los interruptores de seguridad.

El metal zumbaba por todas partes a su alrededor. Era como un parque para Erik. Volteaba las balas en el aire y se las regresaba a los humanos que las dispararon.

Zip. Zap. Cayeron en el piso como marionetas.

Los miembros del equipo de Erik se habían separado, destruyendo sistemáticamente cada ala del cuartel general y liberando a los mutantes capturados.

Erik arranco puertas de sus bisagras para revelar varios mutantes en sus celdas. Ellos se acobardaron ante él, lo miraron - atormentados, acorralados - como perros maltratados. Estaban listos para atacar a Erik, hasta que les mostró que él era uno de ellos, y les dijo que se fueran o se unieran a él. La mayoría de ellos corrieron, y Erik no podía culparlos. El cautiverio convierte a las personas en ratas salvajes. Es posible obsesionarse con la libertad si has pasado suficiente tiempo sin ella. Él lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Tick tock. Tick tock.

El tiempo pasaba, incluso si no tenía sentido.

En una guerra, siempre es la cosa más preciosa e inútil que hay.

Erik derribó laboratorios, dejando escapar gritos y gruñidos de rabia mientras aplastaba, jalaba, arrojaba, y derrumbaba. Quería convertir ese horrible lugar en polvo.

Él no tuvo piedad. No le importaba como fue que esta gente había conseguido involucrarse en esto - si estaban allí y no eran mutantes, Erik los destruía. Ellos tomaron parte en esta tortura, esta masacre y xenofobia, y Erik no tenía ninguna simpatía por ellos. Incluso sintió satisfacción al tomar sus vidas. Erik aplastó sus cráneos dentro de sus cascos de seguridad, sacó su sangre llena de hierro a través de su piel, los ahorco con collares, los apuñalado con las patas de las sillas – Fue un trabajo brutalmente imaginativo y Erik se sentía como un artista. Pintó los pasillos con rojo y piezas de vidrio, sonriendo cruelmente en su camino, tarareando una vieja canción de rock.

Pronto su fama lo alcanzó en el interior del edificio, y los humanos ni siquiera trataron de detenerlo. Ellos sólo corrieron, y la mayoría de ellos fueron recibidos con un metal volando rápidamente a sus espaldas.

_Tristes hormigas_.

Apoderarse de Quimera fue fácil, casi demasiado fácil. Erik dejó escapar una risa incrédula cuando vio los intentos para detener a su equipo. ¿Lanzallamas? ¿Armas de fuego? _¿Arcos y flechas?_

Si los mutantes de su equipo tuvieran un gusto por el sarcasmo,  probablemente también se burlarían en sus caras.

Erik sintió una satisfacción brutal por presenciar esto.

Después de Trask, la mayoría de los seres humanos se habían calmado, y el destino de los mutantes quedo en incertidumbre. Todo el truco con Trask había parado una guerra entre humanos y mutantes, sí. Pero siempre habrá algunos que odian a los que son diferentes al resto, quienes buscan hacerles daño, aunque no sea necesariamente el gobierno. Erik sabía. Él siempre lo ha sabido. La paz nunca fue una opción. Charles siempre había sido demasiado ingenuo para ver eso.

De repente, la satisfacción de Erik desapareció, al recordar por qué estaba allí. Él les dijo a los otros que él iba a liberar a Charles. Era obvio que la Quimera mantendría mejor guardia de su prisionero mutante más poderoso, y Erik no podía esperar para destrozar a esas personas. Él quería tener el placer de matar a esos bastardos enfermos. _Y no tiene nada que ver con Charles_ , Erik se dijo a sí mismo. _Es sólo necesario destruir hasta el círculo más interno de esta organización_.

Los sentidos de Erik se agudizaron mientras se acercaba más y más al corazón del edificio. Era obvio que se dirigía al lugar correcto - había más puertas, cerraduras de alta seguridad, alarmas y guardias aquí. Destruyó todo en su camino. Era histéricamente maravilloso que la base parece haber sido tallada en metal. Era como si estuviera hecha personalmente para entretener a Erik y a sus caprichos.

Bang bang. Los cuerpos que cayeron casi hicieron un latido rítmico.

Si hubiera habido más tiempo, Erik habría convertido esto en un baile oscuro. _Danse makabre_.

Escombros cayeron a su alrededor como nieve. Hizo que todo se vea como si estuviera sucediendo en cámara lenta.

Pero mientras Erik pasaba por más puertas, una inquietante sensación comenzó a roer en su pecho.

¿Dónde estaba Charles? ¿No debería estar intentando escapar como todos los otros mutantes liberados?

Quizás le habían quitado su silla de ruedas, por lo que simplemente no podía escapar?

Un pensamiento de ira destello en él, y una parte de ello venía de la culpa eterna que Erik sentía acerca de lo que había ocurrido en Cuba. Erik probablemente recordara la manera en que Charles había caído en la arena hasta el día que muera.

 

El alejo violentamente esos pensamientos. _Enfócate_.

Pero el ritmo de Erik comenzó a disminuir. Estaba claro que había llegado a la parte más fuertemente protegida del cuartel general de la Quimera, pero no había visto ningún mutante desde ya hace rato.

Miró a su alrededor el desorden en el que se habían convertido los corredores. Dejó que sus ojos se perdieran el los largos pasillos, recordándole tan claramente a una prisión, pero mientras Erik dejó que su poder fluyera hacia las puertas, encontró a su sorpresa que ninguna de las puertas estaban cerradas con seguro. Como si los humanos no les importaba si alguien intentaba escapar.

_O si simplemente no **podían** escapar._

Erik rechino sus dientes. ¿Eran tan estúpidos? Charles podría no ser capaz de caminar, pero no tardaría mucho tiempo para que se apoderara de la mente de alguien para que lo lleve lejos o por lo menos encontrar otra manera de salir.

Fue entonces cuando un horrible pensamiento pasó por la mente de Erik.

 Tal vez esto no fue a causa de su estupidez. O arrogancia. Tal vez fue por _fe_. Fe en que Charles _no_ sería capaz de salirse, puertas cerradas o no.

Erik sintió bilis en su garganta, debido a las implicaciones de su pensamiento. Charles podría ser muchas cosas, pero nunca fue violento a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Siempre estaba civil, calmado, y se podía negociar con él. ¿Pero que los humanos lo hayan convencido a quedarse por voluntad propia?

O los humanos tuvieron que corromper a Charles de una manera horrible, o había otra cosa que detenía a Charles. Erik sintió su rabia crecer.

Sintió la incertidumbre y la preocupación devorar sus entrañas.

_Preocupación._

Una sensación tan peculiar.

Erik la odiaba, porque implicaba que le importaba lo que estaba pasando.

Él ya había decidido hace unos años que de hecho el ya no se preocupaba por Charles. Eso fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo.

Erik odiaba estar equivocado.

_Enfócate. Enfócate. Tiene que estar en alguna parte_.

De repente Erik escucho pasos. Antes de realmente ver al hombre que venía hacia él, movió su mano y lo sacó de la esquina en la que se estaba escondiendo, y clavo al a hombre a la pared con la ayuda de un cinturón de metal, y otros objetos metálicos en su ropa.

Erik gruñó cuando vio al hombre - un hombre pasado de peso, calvo con una bata blanca de laboratorio y una frente sudorosa. Tenía una mirada de pánico en sus ojos – estaba atónito. Erik instantemente odió el hombre aún más, porque le recordó a Erik a todas esas personas que experimentaron con él en el Pentágono.

_Bastardos. Todos son iguales_.

Erik aterrorizo al científico, y se puso pálido rápidamente mientras Erik lo inmovilizó contra la pared.

-Bien, bien, bien - Erik susurro- Que tenemos aquí? -Dijo en una voz agradable, pero había cierto tono, peligroso y volátil, y los escombros sobre el solamente engrandecían el efecto.

El científico solamente se aterró más- ¡Por favor no me mates, por favor!

-El lloro, completamente aterrado

-No te matare. -Erik dijo, y la falsa calidez se disipo lentamente de su rostro y su voz -Aun no. Primero, quiero saber dónde están reteniendo a Charles Xavier.

El hombre se veía auténticamente confundido por un rato. Entonces su rostro se ilumino al darse cuenta de lo que Erik hablaba. –“Oh, te refieres a Reach?”

Erik no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. El hombre respiró nervioso y comenzó a sudar aún más. –As-asi,  llamamos al sujeto. Sólo sé su nombre original porque vi su archivo hace unos meses. Lo s-siento, por favor no…”

-“¿Sujeto?”, Dijo Erik en una voz tranquilamente peligrosa.

El hombre lo miro cuidadosamente.

-“Charles Xavier no es un "sujeto".” Ninguno de nosotros somos sujetos, y nunca debimos haberlo sido.” Erik dijo, su rabia interna creciendo. –“No Somos ratas de laboratorio para que ustedes usen como experimentos.” Erik dijo venenosamente.

-S-sí, por supuesto, señor. Lo siento, es sólo el lenguaje que utilizamos...Yo sólo trabajo aquí, y sigo órdenes."

Las expresiones de Erik se acentuaron. – “No me gusta la gente que sigue órdenes ciegamente.”

Los ojos del científico se engrandecieron, ya que incluso él se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo malo. Un llanto escapo de su boca.

-“Por Favor, mi nombre es Tom, y tengo una familia. ¡Y yo-yo...nunca he maltratado a Reach, nunca participe en eso!”

Erik miro al científico. Tomó un buen vistazo de su ropa, cuerpo y cabello. El color de sus ojos.

-“Tom”, Erik repitió huecamente. –“Si Me dices dónde están reteniendo a Charles, es posible que vivas unos pocos minutos más. No me importa ni tu ni tu familia. Tú tomaste la decisión de robarles la vida a otras personas, así que ¿Por qué debería ser yo un mejor hombre y no robarte la tuya? Encarcelar a alguien es peor que matarlos. ¿Por qué me importa si fuiste el que cierra las puertas o tiene la llave, o vacía las jeringas, usa el látigo, da las órdenes o simplemente obedece? ¿Cómo es que tu papel en esta corporación hace que tus pecados sean menos horribles? Tú participaste, por lo tanto aceptaste lo que ocurría. La revolución y el cambio necesita a alguien que se niega a hacer lo que todo el mundo le dice que haga.”

El científico lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y jadeaba fuertemente. Era evidente que no sabía que decir.

Erik suspiró. Su ira y amargura solamente parecían alimentarse de esta conversación. –“Dime donde esta Charles, para poder sacarlo de aquí, y todo esto terminara”, dijo, casi cansado.

-“S-sacarlo?” Tom tartamudeó con horror.

Un nudo apareció en el estómago de Erik al escuchar su tono de voz.

-“No puede-nadie puede sacarlo. Reach se queda aquí.”

Erik se acercó más, y el movimiento repentino sorprendió a Tom tanto que gritó. Había fuego en los ojos de Erik mientras miraba a Tom directamente a los suyos. –A. Que. Te. Refieres? ", Dijo Erik, pronunciando cada palabra con demasiada claridad.

Tom empezó a temblar. –“Reach es…” –“DEJA DE LLAMARLO ASI!” Erik rugió y lanzó al hombre a la pared otra vez para probar su punto. Tom lucho para inhalar aire, y sus extremidades se sacudieron en el aire sin poder hacer nada.

-“B-b-bien. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. ", El hombre comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas. -La-La cámara esta por halla”, dijo, señalando a su derecha. Erik miró hacia la dirección a la que el hombre estaba señalando, luego de vuelta al hombre.

Calculó la situación por un tiempo, la ira haciéndole casi imposible que se enfocara en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Erik respiró hondo. –“Dijiste Que no puedo sacarlo. ¿Por qué?”

Y luego Erik vio, en cámara lenta, la propagación de terror en el rostro de Tom. Había un poco de finalidad en su terror, como si Tom se hubiera dado cuenta de que la última esperanza de salir de esto con vida había sido destruida. Que lo que le estaba a punto de decirle a Erik iba a ser la gota derramara el vaso. Erik sintió hielo en su corazón.

-“P-Porque…el morirá si intentas libéralo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Una vez más, por favor dígame lo que ustedes piensan. Si quieren más, díganme eso también.  
> Reach = Alcance


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Estoy tan feliz de que a tantos de ustedes parece gustarles esta historia! Por favor, sigan comentando.

Sólo hay silencio.

No es el tipo de calma silenciosa que sientes en un domingo mientras bebes te.

El tipo de silencio donde no hay sonido, no hay luz. Incluso si gritas, no hay aire para hacer escuchar tu voz. Ni siquiera se puede escuchar a sí mismo gritar. O respirar. O sus huesos crujiendo bajo movimiento, los músculos moviéndose ligeramente. Es como si ni siquiera existe.

Es tranquilidad _mortal_.

Silencio como ningún otro.

Charles está solo.

No puede ver nada.

_Mi nombre es Charles Xavier. Soy un mutante._

Eso es todo lo que puede producir la mente de Charles. Y aun así, no puede oír su propia voz. Él no recuerda el sonido de su voz.

Charles está empezando a olvidar lo que es 'un mutante'.

No obstante, sigue recitando su mantra.

_Mi nombre es Charles Xavier. Soy un mutante._

_Mi nombre es Charles Xavier. Soy un mutante._

_Mi nombre es Charles Xavier. Soy un mutante._

_Mi nombre es Charles Xavier. Soy un mutante..._

Charles está bastante seguro de que solía haber algo más, pero él no puede recordar qué. Probablemente no importa. Él tiene que estar loco. O muerto.

Él no puede sentir su cuerpo. Él no puede sentir nada. Él no puede sentir ningún dolor.

Charles anhela sentir dolor, porque eso sería lo único real ahora.

Él ni siquiera recuerda su propio rostro. O cuerpo. O si incluso tiene un cuerpo.

Hay algo justo en el borde de su conciencia, pero él no puede comprenderlo. Y antes de que se de cuenta ya se ha ido.

_Mi nombre es Charles Xavier. Soy un mutante..._

Charles está empezando a esperar que todo termine. Lo que sea que signifique eso.

_Mi nombre es Charles Xavier. Soy un..._

_Soy un..._

¿Un qué?

¿Qué es? Charles siente que el pensamiento se está deslizando fuera de su alcance como un jabón, aunque el ya no sepa lo que es un jabón.

Se ha ido, como todo lo demás antes de eso.

" _TU NOMBRE ES REACH_." una memoria una memoria le grita fuertemente.

Charles mira a la memoria, confundido.

No, no está bien.

_Mi nombre es Charles Xavier. Soy..._

Pero Charles no sabe lo que es.

Sólo sabe que ese otro nombre no es el suyo. Él incluso se niega a repetirlo. En cambio, Charles se aferra a la única cosa que le queda.

_Mi nombre es Charles Xavier._

_Mi nombre es Charles Xavier._

_Mi nombre es Charles Xavier._

_Mi nombre es Charles Xav..._

_Xa..._

Charles lucha y se defiende, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

_Mi nombre es Charles._

_Mi nombre es Charles_

_Mi nombre es Charles..._


	5. Chapter 5

Por un momento, Erik estaba completamente congelado.

Miro al el científico a su merced, que acababa de decirle que si trataba de tomar a Charles y sacarlo de aquí, moriría.

La mente de Erik se negó a comprender lo que acababa de ser dicho.

 _Charles no puede morir_.

Todavía no.

No en los _años_ por venir.

Logan había dicho que él y Charles vivirían para ser viejos y grises, luchando entre sí acerca de puntos de vista e ideologías durante décadas. Erik habría estado, en una manera extraña, de acuerdo con eso. Casi lo había deseado, jugar al gato y al ratón con Charles. Si no podían vivir juntos, al menos podían vivir al mismo tiempo. La promesa de Logan sobre el futuro había sido una de las razones por la cual Erik nunca había pensado en Charles después de todo el asunto con Trask. Él sabía que Charles viviría su propia vida con sus propios puntos de vista en algún lugar lejano, en su la escuela tal vez. Y Erik lo dejaría.

Naturalmente Erik ahora vio lo ridícula que había sido su suposición. Todo el futuro había sido cambiado cuando Mystique no mato a Trask. No había ninguna garantía de nada ahora. Ninguna en lo absoluto.

Erik se dio cuenta de lo infantil que había sido. Había una muy buena probabilidad de que Charles podía morir. De que Charles ya esté muerto.

 _No. Detente. Enfócate_.

Poco a poco, Erik volvió a sí mismo, y comenzó a sentir las cosas a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando a la boca en movimiento de Tom por un largo tiempo sin oír nada de lo que el científico había dicho. El shock hizo que Erik se congelara, pero ahora su ira estaba regresando. Y más fuerte que antes.

Tom estaba cantando plegarias. Rogando por su vida, incluso si ya parecía saber que no había ni una versión en la cual el saliera de esto con vida. El largo rastro de cadáveres que seguía a Erik era prueba de eso.

El agarre que Erik le tenía al hombre aumento, y sus características se acentuaron. –“Llévame a él.”  Le gruño a Tom. El científico se veía impotente, y Erik lo dejó caer al suelo. El hombre estaba temblando, y miró a Erik con sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas.

Erik no sentía piedad hacia él. Pateo el costado del hombre. –“¡Muévete! ¡Llévame con él!”

Tom lo seguía mirando.

Parecía tenerle más miedo a mostrarle el camino que quedarse inmóvil. Erik se sentía cada vez más enfermo mientras se imaginaba en qué estado estaba Charles. ¿Encadenado? ¿Encerrado? ¿Golpeado? ¿Quién podría levantar la mano en contra de un pacifista lisiado?

-“¡TE DIJE QUE TE MUEVAS!” Erik gritó, dándose cuenta de que todos los objetos de metal estaban flotando amenazadoramente en el aire. Erik estaba respirando rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que su ira había llegado a un punto donde ni siquiera podía controlar sus poderes plenamente. Ira, tanta ira.

Tom finalmente se puso de pie, y comenzó a tropezar hacia un pasillo. Erik lo siguió con pasos pesados que hicieron eco en el pasillo. Chispas de electricidad volaron desde la plomería y las paredes destruidas. Tom seguía mirando a su alrededor como si cualquier cosa podría explotar en cualquier momento. Y tal vez sí.

Erik no quería nada más que descargar toda su ira en el científico, pero también sabía que iba a encontrar a Charles mucho más rápido de esta manera.

Tom lo llevó a través de varias puertas que Erik simplemente arrancó del suelo, aunque la mayoría ya estaban abiertas.

A medida que entraban al corazón de la prisión, Erik vio toneladas de máquinas altamente costosas y computadoras, claramente de muy alta tecnología. Había habitaciones llenas de ellas, fila tras fila. Luego estaban los laboratorios. Decenas de laboratorios con muestras y libros sobre sus mesas. Erik reconoció algunos de los ejemplos de piel y pelo en los frascos - eran de los mutantes que había liberado anteriormente. Erik sintió bilis en la garganta de nuevo, haciéndole sentir enfermo. Y su ira se profundizó aún más.

 _Solo somos animales en sus ojos. Fenómenos_.

Las manos de Erik se cerraron en forma de puños.

Finalmente, Tom comenzó a caminar más lento. Pasaron junto a una habitación que tenía la puerta abierta, pero el horrible hedor que emitía el interior de la habitación provoco que Erik casi se atragantara. Casi se saltó el cuarto, pero luego vio un toque de azul. Erik se congeló en su lugar, y dejó que su poder abriera la puerta de metal un poco más. El olor horrible aumento, pero lo que vio fue mucho peor. Erik casi tuvo una arcada.

El suelo estaba lleno de sangre seca, desechos, y partes de un cuerpo. Había varios bisturíes y cuchillas dispersos por la habitación, y más encajados en el único prisionero de la habitación. Había una figura colgando del techo, con los brazos encadenados, su cabeza colgando lánguidamente contra su pecho. Erik habría reconocido la forma mutante azul de Hank en cualquier lugar, pero casi no podía ahora – el cuerpo del pobre hombre azul estaba tan destrozado, recortado y rajado que casi podía confundirlo con otra persona. Otra _cosa_. La figura ni siquiera se veía completa.

Hank había sido destrozado. Literalmente.

Y asesinado.

Realmente estaba muerto.

Erik miro al mutante muerto y sintió una punzada de pena por él. Nunca había tenido una relación cercana con el muchacho, pero había sido un soldado decente y responsable en una pelea. Y lo más importante, Hank cuido a Charles por todos esos años.

Erik casi vomito al ver lo que le sucedió. No se podía mover, estaba congelado, no importa cuánto él quería alejarse. Dejó que toda la ira y la impotencia se apoderaran de él. Entonces Erik con su poder libero a Hank de las cadenas del techo, y su cuerpo azul cayó pesadamente al suelo. Al menos su cuerpo se veía más digno ahí.

Erik quedó aturdido. Esto es todo lo que podía hacer por Hank. Nunca habían estado exactamente del mismo lado, pero eso no significaba que Erik tenía algo en contra de él.

Y él era un mutante. Visiblemente diferente, que parecía hacer que los humanos los odiaran más.

Erik miro a Tom, visiblemente más enfurecido. Tom le regreso la mirada como si nunca lo hubiera visto en su vida. El color verde se podía ver en su rostro, y en ese momento él se dobló y vomito.

 _Bastardos enfermos. Bastardos horribles y enfermos_.

 _Ustedes son los monstruos, no nosotros. No nosotros. Nunca lo fuimos_.

 _Lo juro, si le han hecho algo tan horrible a Charles, se los juro, los voy a cazar a todos como perros y los destrozare_.

_Voy a hacer que se arrepientan de haber nacido. A todos y cada uno de ustedes._

Erik se sentía horrible por haber sentido gratitud al enterarse de que Charles fue capturado. Erik había visto y experimentado una gran cantidad de horrores en su vida, pero no mucho se podría comparar a esto. Su temor por Charles creció cada segundo, y ahora Erik ni siquiera trataba de esconderlo. Estaba absolutamente aterrorizado de pensar en qué estado Charles podría estar.

Incluso cuando Tom le aseguró que no había tenido ningún conocimiento de esto, Erik simplemente lo pateó de nuevo para seguir hacia adelante.

No podía quedarse en este lugar un segundo más de lo necesario. Estaba temblando de rabia.

Las próximas puertas pasaron como una neblina.

Cuando Tom finalmente abrió la última puerta, extra gruesa, Erik casi había deseado nunca haber venido a este lugar. Su piel se erizo en horror al ver la habitación con equipo de laboratorio y miles de cables, todos conducían a la mesa de metal grande en el centro del cuarto. Sin siquiera mirar, Erik sabía que por fin había encontrado a Charles.

Erik tomó pasos lentos hacia la mesa, su aliento atrapado en su garganta.

Charles estaba acostado en la mesa grande de metal, que casi parecía un ataúd. Los bordes eran altos, y habían cientos de cables pequeños que entraban y salían de Charles.

De repente Erik se dio cuenta de muchas cosas inquietantes a la vez. Uno - que Charles había sido detenido en este mismo lugar durante todo el tiempo que había sido capturado. Lo habían mantenido vivo y funcional a través de los tubos - Erik pudo ver que habían estado alimentándolo a través de los tubos que conducían directamente a sus venas - como un paciente en coma. Dos - los ojos de Charles estaban abiertos, pero él claramente no podía ver nada. Tres - había metal que rodeaba su cabeza, que parecía una réplica vaga de Cerebro.

Le tardo unos segundos registrar lo más horroroso de esta vista.

_No. No._

Su mente seguía diciéndole "no" una y otra vez.

La piel de Erik se hizo de gallina, sintió picor, y su mente ardía.

Erik sólo podía estar seguro de lo que veía al sentir el metal zumbándole silenciosamente a él.

El cuerpo de Charles estaba perforado por docenas de agujas. En todas partes. Habían agujas que iban a sus piernas, rodillas, cadera, sus costados, brazos... Incluso el cuello y las sienes. Debe haber habido más de 50, simétricamente a cada lado. No había sangre, lo que indica que los agujeros habían estado allí bastante tiempo. Las agujas eran extremadamente delgadas pero fuertes, y Erik busco la longitud de ellas con su poder. Algunas de las agujas estaban profundamente en el cuerpo de Charles.

Erik tuvo que voltear la cabeza hacia otro lado por un momento, y jadear para respirar un poco.

_Por dios._

Tom se había metido a la esquina de la habitación, mirando a Erik cuidadosamente.

Por mucho que Erik no quería, volvió a ver a Charles. Vio una vieja cicatriz en el brazo de Charles, claramente dada por un bisturí. Pero además de eso, no había otras lesiones visibles. Sólo las agujas y el casco extraño.

-“¿Charles?” Susurró Erik, y su voz se perdió en su garganta. Sonaba roto, y no pudo evitarlo.

No obtuvo ninguna reacción. Mientras Erik se acercó más, de inmediato sintió una presencia extraña en el aire - como un campo estático. Se sentía familiar, y le tomo un momento a Erik en darse cuenta que era exactamente como el que viene de su propio casco.

Sólo que venía de la cabeza de Charles.

Las verdaderas implicaciones de la situación le tomaron un momento para asimilar.

Habían bloqueado la telepatía de Charles bloqueando todo el sonido y las voces a su alrededor.

Fue privación sensorial, y era una forma de tortura. La gente podría perder la cabeza de esta manera. Erik estaba demasiado sorprendido para hablar.

Su imaginación llego al resto de las conclusiones - que habían usado la mente de Charles para su propia versión de Cerebro. Habían forzado a Charles a ir detrás de los mutantes y leer sus mentes, poderes y habilidades, y luego la Quimera había ido tras ellos. Fue un asesinato sistemático.

Y cuando ellos habían querido silenciar a Charles o no tenían ningún uso para él, bloqueaban su telepatía y lo obligaban a una completa quietud y silencio total. Tanto física como mental. Como si estuviera muerto.

 

De repente Erik temió que Charles ya _estaba_ muerto.

-“¿Charles?” Erik, una vez más llamó, y tropezó junto a él. Charles se quedó completamente inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos, pero apagados y no fijos.

El corazón de Erik estaba martillando contra sus costillas, pero afortunadamente pudo ver la respiración de Charles. _Gott sei Dank. Gott sei Dank._

-“No lo podrás mover..”, dijo Tom. – “Si lo haces, las agujas perforaran sus órganos vitales y se desangrara en cuestión de minutos”, murmuró en voz baja.

Erik respiro entre dientes. _No había manera_ de que iba a dejar a Charles aquí.

Erik le lanzó una mirada oscura a Tom. Por un momento, estaba demasiado horrorizado para hablar, pero entonces la rabia se hizo cargo. –“¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí?” Erik no reconocía su propia voz.

-“C-cuatro meses.”

Erik miró, y sintió el peso del tiempo en sus hombros.

-“¿Qué hicieron con él?”, Preguntó Erik, aunque en parte sabía la respuesta.

Tom se lamió los labios nerviosamente. –“Nosotros intentamos pedirle que encontrara mutantes para nosotros con sus poderes, pero él se negó. Tratamos de convencerlo de hacerlo de buena gana, pero... siguió diciendo que no. No importaba lo que le hacíamos, cuánta, uh, _persuasión_ utilizábamos...su decisión no cambió. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a desquitarse con el hombre azul. De alguna manera conectaron sus mentes, y...creo Reach fue obligado a sentir todo lo que el hombre azul sintió, por semanas. El chico de color azul podía curase muy fácilmente, por lo que…podían seguir por horas e incluso días.” el científico estaba pálido como una hoja.

Erik cerró los ojos, y respiro por la nariz. ¿ _Ustedes obligaron a Charles a meterse a la cabeza de Hank mientras lo torturaron? Cómo pudieron? Cómo pudie..._

Sabía sin decirlo que fue mucho peor para Charles sentir a Hank que cualquier cosa que le hicieran a el.

Y esos bastardos lo habían descubierto.

 _Mein Gott_.

Charles probablemente sintió a Hank morir.

_Usted son monstruos. Usted..._

Pero Erik ni siquiera podía pensar en una palabra para este tipo de brutalidad.

Tom tragó saliva. – “Reach empezó a enloquecer. Trató de apoderarse de nuestras mentes, pero lo pusimos varias veces en estado catatónico o simplemente le pusimos  el dispositivo rastreador.”

Erik casi vomita secamente de nuevo. ¿Habían forzado la mente de Charles para llegar al mundo de las mentes con Cerebro, sólo para encerrarlo de nuevo en la oscuridad completa y la privación sensorial? El contraste debió haber sido al límite de lo doloroso. Fue como tirar una persona helada a un infierno; la única intención del contraste es empeorar las cosas. Lo habían utilizado como un juguete.

Erik temía que en algún momento, Charles ya no podía diferenciar su mente de las demás. Erik temía cuánto daño fue el que estas personas le hicieron. El cuerpo de Charles ya había sido roto, pero si rompieron su mente brillante...

De repente Erik se arremetió y lanzó a Tom contra la pared de nuevo.

-“¿Te das cuenta de lo lejos que han ido? ¿ _Te das cuenta_?” Erik escupió, manos temblorosas por la rabia.  Ahora finalmente estaba hirviendo, y Erik sintió su mundo hacerse rojo. La habitación entera tembló un poco, paredes metálicas suspirando bajo su fuerza brutal. Erik apretó los dedos con tanta fuerza contra sus propias manos que sentía sus uñas enterrarse. –“Si él no consigue salir de este edificio con vida, te juro que…”

Pero Erik no podía ni siquiera imaginar qué decir. Él se quedó jadeando, sin palabras.

Él se sintió devastado al pensar que este tipo de tortura y abuso sigue existiendo.

De todas las maneras que Erik había fantaseado con matar a Tom, o la cantidad de tiempo que podría haberle llevado a hacerlo, simplemente dejo que un tubo de metal grande hiciera el trabajo. Él no tenía ninguna energía de sobra. Ni siquiera sintió placer al ver al científico caer en sus rodillas y morir, o el charco debajo de él. No le trajo ninguna satisfacción. Esta clase de maldad no se podía curar con una pequeña venganza.

Erik se apresuró a volver a Charles.

-“Charles, viejo amigo...voy a sacarte de aquí.”, Susurró, localizando los tubos y cables con sus ojos. Dejó que su poder se inundara sobre ellos, buscando sus mecanismos y lugares en donde estaban atornillados juntos.

Erik sabía que si alguien más hubiera intentado sacar las agujas de Charles, sin duda lo matarían. Tirar las agujas con las manos habría sido fatal. Sombríamente, Erik se dio cuenta de la Quimera nunca había tenido la intención de deja salir a Charles de este edificio. Habían querido usarlo como un arma, y luego botarlo como un juguete roto cuando ya no les fuese útil.

Primero, Erik arrancó las partes altas de metal de la mesa tipo ataúd y lo dejó caer al suelo. Eso le dio el espacio para sacar las agujas.

-“Charles, esto podría doler. Lo siento.” Erik murmuro, mientras obligo que toda su concentración se enfocara en las agujas. Empezó con las que estában en las piernas de Charles, ya que Charles no podría sentir el dolor allí de todos modos. Lentamente, muy lentamente, empezó a tirar de las agujas con su poder, instintivamente fijándose cuidadosamente para no perforar grandes arterias o venas, sus manos flotando en el aire.

No se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo; si lo hacía, su horror podría tomar el relevo.

Tenía en la mano, literalmente, la vida de Charles, y no había lugar para errores.

Una a una, las agujas cayeron al suelo. Erik se hizo de más y más cuidado ya que llegó a la las caderas dentro de Charles. Afortunadamente ninguna de las agujas atravesaba el hueso, solo el musculo.

El trabajo fue lento, y Erik tuvo que empujar el terror y la ira de lado para centrarse plenamente en la tarea. No importa lo cuidadoso que trató de ser, algunos de los lugares de donde salieron agujas empezaron a sangrar y difundir un charco rojo en la camisa de Charles.

Erik no les hizo caso. Mientras él no dañara nada de importancia vital, estaban a salvo.

Y era como si el universo tuviera un mal sentido del humor, porque en ese momento Erik sintió el metal de una curva de la aguja debajo de algo más pesado, y cuando Erik la sacó, un flujo pesado empezó a agrupar a cabo desde el codo de Charles. Erik maldijo en voz baja, pero no tenía tiempo de sobra.

Sacó el resto de las agujas, pero una vez que llegó a las agujas metidas en  las cienes de Charles, Erik se hizo extra cuidadoso. Se acercó, cubriendo su boca momentáneamente por el miedo y el asco. Erik trató de no vomitar al ver esto - las agujas no eran profundas, pero estaban debajo de la piel, y claramente mantenían a Charles en su lugar y también controlaban su mente de alguna manera. La manera en la que las agujas rompieron la piel hacía que Erik quisiera matar a algo. Al estar tan cerca, Erik podía sentir la brisa del aire tenue de los labios de Charles. Le dio fuerza para seguir.

Ni una sola vez Charles mostro ningún signo de dolor o malestar. Y eso asustó a Erik más que cualquier grito o quejumbre.

Charles estaba completamente quieto e inmóvil.

Incluso cuando las últimas agujas cayeron al suelo, rompió los cables en dos partes y destrozo el horrible casco-máquina, Charles no se movió ni una pulgada. Erik se apresuró a atar algo alrededor del codo de Charles para frenar la hemorragia, pero sólo logró hacer un vendaje improvisado remotamente apretado. El sangrado continuo, y tenía que ser tratado pronto, pero en este momento no había tiempo.

-“Muy bien, Charles, escucha...voy a sacarte de esta pesadilla de lugar. Te verás como nuevo.” Erik dijo, su voz suave y una sonrisa frágil plasmada en sus labios.

Como era de esperar, Charles no respondió de ninguna manera. Erik sentía que era el el que necesitaba la charla apacible y la tranquilidad más que Charles. No podía recordar la última vez que fue sacudido por algo a gran escala. El gran Magneto se había derrumbado. Aquí solo estaba el preocupado Erik y el roto Charles.

Todos los desacuerdos que tuvieron en el pasado se desvanecieron. Sus peleas parecían tan insignificantes ahora. _Todo_ parecía insignificante en este momento.

Las manos de Erik fueron lo más cuidadosas que podían ser ya que se cerraron alrededor del cuerpo demasiado delgado de Charles, bajo el cuello y las rodillas. Erik levantó a Charles en sus brazos, y pesaba muy poco, sentía demasiados huesos, aunque fuera completamente inerte en el agarre de Erik. Erikse aseguro de que la cabeza de Charles se apoyara contra el hombro de Erik. Sus ojos seguían abiertos e inmóvil como siempre.

La vista era desconcertante, pero Erik decidió ignorar su propio pánico.

Era como llevar un cadáver, pero Erik se negó a seguir con esos pensamientos.

 _Sigue vivo. Él todavía está aquí. Respira. Sólo tienes que sacarlo_.

Erik aumentó la presión sobre Charles, y se alejó de los restos de la prisión mesa de metal. Erik aplastó los dispositivos de una vez por todas, sólo para que su ira saliera de alguna manera. Estas horribles máquinas nunca iban a funcionar de nuevo, Erik se aseguró de ello.

 _Muy bien. Estamos dejando este lugar ahora_ , pensó internamente, sólo para recordar que, incluso si las cosas fueron normales y Charles fuera sí mismo, él no sería capaz de escuchar los pensamientos de Erik través del casco.

-“Estamos dejando este lugar, Charles.” Dijo en voz alta, porque de alguna manera el sonido hizo que la promesa fuese más sólida.

Erik se dio la vuelta, moviéndose con cuidado, temiendo por los daños que las agujas podrían haberle hecho. Sostuvo fuertemente a Charles cerca de su pecho, mientras salía del laboratorio de la prisión. Erik presto un vistazo a la habitación que se había convertido en el cementerio de Hank, aunque podía sentir el olor putrefacto del decaimiento llegar a él mientras él lo paso.

-“Van a pagar por esto”, Erik le susurró a Charles, mientras caminaba más. Pasó por encima de los escombros, y cuerpos. Si Erik había tenido siquiera el más mínimo sentido de compasión por esta gente, se ha ido para siempre. –“Ellos nunca volverán a ponerte un dedo encima.”, murmuró sombríamente.

Erik comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior del edificio, hacia el lugar de reencuentro de su equipo, dejó que los corredores se colapsaran detrás de él, como si fueran globos de aire colapsando debido a la falta de aire. Erik pasó como un huracán, pero no hizo absolutamente nada que lastimaría al telépata inmóvil en sus brazos. Instintivamente, acerco a Charles más a su pecho.

Quimera había perdido esta batalla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Gott sei Dank". - 'Gracias a Dios' en alemán.  
> "Mein Gott". - "Oh, Dios mío" en alemán.  
> ¿Les gustó esto? Por favor, díganme para saber si continuo. Devoro todos los elogios y comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Piensan que el peligro ha pasado? Pues no es así. Dun dun duuun.   
> Muchas gracias por todas sus felicitaciones y comentarios. Me han motivado para seguir escribiendo, al menos por ahora. Sigan así, por favor. A cambio, recibirán más capítulos. Un buen negocio, ¿no?   
> Nota: Yo sé que se suponía que Emma Frost moría entre los acontecimientos de Primera Clase y Days of Future Past, pero estamos ignorando eso por ahora. ¿Muy bien? Gracias.

Mientras Erik se acercaba a la última puerta, poco a poco, dolorosamente se va dando cuenta de algo cálido y pegajoso que está manchando su pecho. El codo de Charles sangraba rápidamente - había sangrado a través del apresurado vendaje y la ropa y ahora se veía rojo oscuro.

Erik miró nerviosamente la herida. ¿Quizás una de las agujas había fracturado una arteria? Parecía probable, por mucho que odiara admitirlo. _Maldición_.

Erik maldijo entre dientes.

Después de todo, él no dejaría que Charles simplemente se desangrara. Erik movió al telépata un poco en sus brazos, apretándolo más fuerte contra sí mismo, esperando que la presión extra frenara la hemorragia al menos un poco.

Los ojos de Charles permanecieron sin ver, la mirada perdida en la nada. Su piel estaba empezando a drenarse lentamente de color, la pérdida de sangre estaba haciendo su cruel trabajo. Erik maldijo, y luego maldijo un poco más. Charles se veía absolutamente horrible. Nunca se había visto tan mal, tan frágil, _tan… cerca a la muerte_.

Incluso en Cuba, había estado despierto. En dolor y angustiado, pero...muy vivo. _Y él estará bien de nuevo. Enfócate._ Erik tuvo que alejar sus ojos de Charles y apresurar sus pasos.

El resto de los corredores detrás de él se derrumbaron estremeciendo su alrededor.

Cuando Erik finalmente llegó a la última puerta, la abrió con su poder y fue recibido por la luz de un día nublado. Casi todos los miembros de su equipo ya estaban de pie allí, claramente esperándolo a el.

-“¡Magneto!”, dijo una mujer alta y rubia llamada Fireball. Sus ojos cayeron en Charles. –“¿Es ese el telépata que estábamos buscando?”

Erik se congeló por un momento antes de que se limitara a asentir. El repentino cambio de convertirse en Magneto y el líder del equipo fue confuso. Era como marearse. Erik luchó para ajustarse, como si fuera difícil encontrar su propio lugar. Parecía que el viaje corto dentro del edificio lo había cambiado, como si con sólo ver a Charles había desdibujado a Magneto. De repente se sentía como un papel que tenía que jugar. La sensación era inquietante, pero Erik no tenía tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello.

-“¡Magneto! Nuestro jet ya fue movido por Hydro y Lock. Hemos despejado todas las otras alas y liberamos a todos los mutantes que pudimos encontrar. Bee y Witch murieron.”

 

Erik parpadeó, tratando de calmar su respiración y de calmar su pánico. Sólo podía mirar a los miembros de su equipo, como si estuviera tratando de recordar sus nombres y propósito. Vagamente Erik entiende que todo el mundo esperaba que hiciera preguntas, ya que les había enseñado a los miembros de la hermandad a hablar solo cuando fuera necesario. Pero Erik sólo podía mirar y sentir la sangre de Charles que se acumulaba sobre su pecho, sintió horror adormecedor al darse cuenta que segundos estaban pasando _, tic tac, tic tac_ , estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

Todo en lo que Erik podía pensar era en lo inmóvil que estaba Charles en sus brazos, lo rápido que se estaba debilitando, y que tenían _que salir ahora_.

Había un silencio pesado y lleno de incertidumbre. Los miembros de la Hermandad miraban a Erik con expectativa, y Erik les devolvió la mirada.

Emma Frost fue quien se acercó y alzo la cabeza en alto. –“Bueno, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, _mi señor_? ", preguntó Frost. A ella nunca le había agradado Erik, pero trabajaba en la nueva Hermandad porque le servía a sus propios propósitos desconocidos por el momento. Miró a Charles. De repente, sus características de confianza desaparecieron momentáneamente. –“¿Vaya, sí que lo afectaron eh? ", murmuró, y se alejó, como si con solo estar cerca de Charles la Quimera podría hacerle daño a ella también. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y se veía más seria.

Dejó que sus ojos se concentraran en el rostro de Charles, inclinó la cabeza, como si estuviera escuchando.

De repente, el cerebro de Erik comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, en el momento que recordó que Frost podría ser capaz de ayudar. Erik tragó e ignoró su corazón martilleando en su pecho, y la forma en la que su estómago estaba atado en nudos. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Le tomó esfuerzo para recordar lo que acababa de ser dicho. ¿Que era? _¿Algo sobre el avión? ¿Y las víctimas?_ Sí, dos mutantes habían muerto. En realidad, a Erik no le importaba. Él ni siquiera recordaba cuáles habían sido. Lo único que importaba en este momento era conseguir que Charles saliera de aquí. –“El Jet. Claro.” Dijo, con la voz ronca.

Erik pensó rápido. Su plan era que su equipo iba a tomar su avión privado y llevarlo lejos de aquí, justo después de haber llegado, pero no se supone que escaparían con el de todos modos. Su propio, recientemente reclutado teletransportador, Leap, los sacaría de aquí.

Erik aclaró su voz. –“Yo...yo necesito que salgan de aquí. Todos ustedes. Pero quiero que Leap me lleve primero...”

-“No.” Dijo de pronto Frost, y algo en el tono de su voz hizo que todos se detuvieran y la miraran a ella. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos de pronto se ampliaron.

-“No, no podemos…no tiene caso.” Comenzó a respirar en voz alta, mirando a Charles, levantando una mano a su propia frente como si le estuviera haciendo daño. Ella se veía cautelosa, y su inconfundible  mirada de miedo e incredulidad llenó su rostro. –“Puedo verlo desde la cabeza de Xavier. Esto... todo esto ha sido una trampa. El círculo íntimo de Quimera sabía que veníamos. El círculo élite se fue unos minutos antes de que llegáramos. Ellos se escaparon. Dejaron a sus personas morir, a ser sacrificados por nosotros, porque pensaron que nos harían creer que ganamos.”

Todo el mundo la miró.

Frost parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza. Su rostro se torció en ira. –“¡Por el amor de Dios! Saben todos nuestros nombres y rostros, nuestras habilidades, historias. Puedo verlos en los recuerdos de Xavier. Obligaron a Xavier a encontrarnos con sus poderes, y nos tienen a todos nosotros mapeados y estamos en su lista de asesinato. Magneto es el único que es una mancha borrosa, probablemente debido al casco. Sabían nuestro plan, se enteraron cuando Magneto nos dijo el plan de ataque de un par de horas antes de llegar aquí. Todo era una trampa. Y también saben lo que planeábamos hacer después de este ataque. Han visto nuestro escondite desde nuestras cabezas. ¡No podemos volver! ¡Nunca podremos volver allí! Tenemos que separarnos, si no nos asesinaran a todos.”

Eso logro que toda la Hermandad comenzara a parlotear nerviosamente. A Erik le costó trabajo entender lo que estaba diciendo Frost.

-“Espera, así que...si seguimos nuestro plan original ¿morimos?” Fireball susurró.

\- “¡Sí! Sí, eso es exactamente lo que va a suceder”, dijo Frost, echando los brazos al aire sin poder hacer nada, - “Nos dejaron liberar a todos esos mutantes simplemente porque no tenían tiempo para eliminarlos, y también para que pensáramos que eran débiles. Y que los habíamos destruido, aunque los líderes más importantes de esta organización todavía están por ahí”, explica Frost.

Erik maldijo. Sabía que los mutantes necesitaban órdenes y rápido o la situación se convertiría en caos. Erik suspiro temblando. –“¡Leap! Deja a cada mutante en los lugares más al azar que puedas imaginar, y vuelve aquí. Este equipo se reunirá de nuevo después, les enviare un mensaje a todos ustedes cuando llegue el momento. Hasta ese entonces, mantengan un perfil bajo, ocúltense si es necesario. ¡Ahora vayan!” Erik gruñó con voz firme, y afortunadamente, puso a todos en acción.

Leap reunió a todos los mutantes más cercanos en un grupo. Erik quería que el teletransportador se llevara a él y a Charles primero, pero sus mutantes estaban en el borde del pánico, y el plan de Erik para conseguir la atención de Leap se vio interrumpido por la repentina extraña sensación ominosa que hizo a Erik olvidar todo lo demás. Miró a Charles, y se sorprendió por lo cenizo y pálido que se veía Charles. Se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente.

-“Charles...” Murmuró, mientras su corazón dejo de latir momentáneamente y su mente comenzó a caer en pánico. Poco a poco, Erik comenzó a bajar hasta el suelo, colocando parcialmente a Charles en el piso, para que pudiera liberar su otra mano y ponerla contra la herida sangrante de Charles y aplicar tanta presión como fuera necesaria. La posición le trajo recuerdos de tantos años atrás en Cuba; Erik sosteniendo a Charles en sus brazos, la cabeza del telépata contra su hombro, piernas insensibles tendidas en la arena. Pero esta vez los ojos azules y brillantes de Charles no miraban hacia él con su esperanza, y su nitidez. No miraban nada en absoluto.

Una vez más, Erik no pudo evitar pensar que esto era como sostener un cadáver. Tan frágil. Tan pálido. Había tanta sangre…Pero no podía siquiera considerar la idea de que Charles moriría. No era una situación que Erik estaba dispuesto a aceptar. _Necesita ayuda. Un hospital. Cualquier Cosa._

Erik se dio cuenta de que respiraba con dificultad, casi hiperventilándose. –“Charles. _Charles_. Necesitas despertar, ¿de acuerdo? O simplemente...muéstrame que todavía estás conmigo.”

A lo lejos, Erik sabía que estaba siendo ilógico, y que el pánico se había apoderado de él, pero no podía concentrarse en nada correctamente. Ni siquiera temía por sus mutantes o por su propia vida. Su atención se había reducido a Charles y a nadie más. Era como si instintivamente sabía que a Charles no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Erik levantó su mirada, desesperación irradiando de él. Ni siquiera le importaba lo débil y vulnerable que probablemente se veía, todo en lo que podía pensar era en sacar a Charles de aquí. Horrorizado, se dio cuenta de que Leap ya había desaparecido con todo el mundo, excepto Frost. Tomaría segundos, incluso minutos para que Leap regresara. ¿Por qué lo había dejado ir? ¿Por qué no detuvo al teletransportador a tiempo? _Si Charles muere por este retraso…_

_¡Alto! ¡Detente!_

_Él NO morirá. Averigua algo. Planea con anticipación. Enfócate._

Frost estaba de pie a unos metros de distancia, mirando a Charles con una expresión de asombro en su cara generalmente controlada. Erik la miró con ojos suplicantes. –“Despiértalo. Ayúdalo.”

Se escuchaba como si Erik estuviera suplicando, y Erik una vez había jurado que jamás suplicaría bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero, francamente, no le importaba. La boca de Erik estaba seca, su respiración salía en jadeos demasiado cortos, y sus manos estaban temblando incontrolablemente. No se había sentido tan impotente en años.

Frost se negó girando su cabeza. –“Yo...no puedo. Está demasiado dañado, Magneto. Han abusado de su mente por meses. Lo han torturado, en formas que ni siquiera puedo...no creo Xavier pueda reconocer que era un telépata. Su mente esta borrosa, sangrando...mezclada con otras. No tiene sentido. Es un caos. No puedo...no puedo realmente encontrar ninguna lógica en su mente. Han tratado de borrar sus recuerdos, pero realmente se aferró a ellos. No sé lo que pasó con ellos, al final, si siguen ahí o no. Es como una biblioteca después de un huracán - un completo desastre.”

Frost parecía disgustada. Por un momento, sólo el viento frío soplaba en el patio ahora vacío.

-“Yo no le haría esto a mi peor enemigo. Nunca me ha agradado Xavier y su estúpida escuela, pero incluso él no se merecía esto.” Ella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. –“Pero Xavier le dio a la Quimera una muy buena batalla, admitiré eso. Intento blindar su mente para protegerse, pero la Quimera uso a otro telépata para deshacer su trabajo. En la condición en la que se encuentra Xavier, es un milagro que haya durado tanto tiempo. No debería de seguir vivo, estrictamente hablando.”

Erik dejó escapar un aliento apresurado. Los nudos en su estómago se tensaron, y como último intento, él confió en su rabia.

-“¡Tienes que hacer algo!” Erik dijo, alzando la voz, entrecerrando los ojos. Intento parecer intimidante; había funcionado bien antes, incluso si había un tono histérico en el ahora. La ira de Erik habría tenido más poder si no fuera un pálido desastre que se redujo a temblar en el piso. Frost, que era por lo general tan cuidadosamente engreída e inalcanzable, parecía tenerle lastima. Ella suspiró.

-“Odio tener que decirte esto, _Erik_ , pero Charles también se ha dado por vencido. Su último instinto de autoprotección acaba de comenzar - su propia mente está apagando su cuerpo. Su poder está atacándole, tratando de alcanzar la mayoría de los más profundos sistemas neurológicos. Pronto obligara que su propio reflejo de respiración se detenga. Xavier no sabe dónde está, probablemente ni siquiera sabe quién es, porque no reconoce sus propias vías mentales y voluntad para sobrevivir. No sé cómo explicarlo mejor. Es como un sistema de auto-destrucción que tenemos por instinto nosotros los telépatas, aunque nunca he visto a nadie usarlo antes. Los latidos de su corazón ya se están desacelerando. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se detenga la respiración y todo lo demás se vaya también, Erik. "

-“¡NO! ¡Haz que se detenga!” Erik gritó, los ojos muy abiertos y la vista de repente borrosa por algo punzante y caliente que salía de ellos.

_¿Lágrimas?_ ¿Estaba realmente llorando? Una sombría diversión desató en el borde de los pensamientos de Erik. Él no había llorado desde hace mucho tiempo.

.

_Seca tus ojos, Erik._ Eso fue lo que Charles le había dicho de vuelta en el avión durante toda la situación con Trask. En este momento, Erik habría dado cualquier cosa por tener a ese Charles de regreso - feroz y acusando. Prefiere tener una buena pelea con Charles cualquier día que esto. Cualquier Cosa. Podía discutir toda la semana si se le permitiese. _Pero por los dioses, déjenle vivir._

Erik ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a hacer en un mundo sin Charles. Incluso, nunca tuvo que considerar que fuera una posibilidad. _Y no lo vas a hacer ahora. Detente._

Erik rozó su propia mejilla, buscando el área que ya se encontraba húmeda. –“Tu...tienes que hacer algo, Emma. Por Favor. Tiene que haber algo que se pueda tratar. Detenlo. Lo vamos a llevar a un hospital, y…”

-“Y Entonces, ¿qué? ", Dijo Frost, levantando una ceja. –“Si no se desangra, va a terminar como un vegetal. Él no sabe _quién es_ , Erik. No recuerda que es un telépata. Incluso si alguna vez despierta de nuevo, el mismo se consideraría loco. Él no reconoce su propio cuerpo, o su voz, o su cara...Quimera ha tomado todo eso de él. Podría pensar que todas las voces que oye están en su propia cabeza, y no sería capaz de filtrarlas. Tendría muerte cerebral, Erik.”

Ahora las lágrimas fluyeron libremente de los ojos de Erik. Perder a Charles se sentiría como un fracaso personal. Desesperación conmovedora hizo a Erik sentir que no podía respirar mientras procesaba las palabras de Emma. Erik se quedó sin aliento, y fue reducido a un miserable sollozo. Trató de tragar, para endurecer sus características, para permanecer no afectado hacia la crueldad que acababa de presenciar, pero su autocontrol había conseguido escaparse de sus manos.

Erik apretó los dientes. –“No. Charles no se rendiría así. Debe haber algo...algo que no pudieron haberle robado. Usted dijo que podría tener recuerdos que no han tocado”, dijo Erik con una voz temblorosa. Se aferró a cualquier cosa que pudo, hasta el último pequeño grano de esperanza.

Frost tenía esa mirada compasiva en su rostro, como la de un médico que acababa de entrar a decirle a alguien que su ser querido moriría pronto.

Erik tragó saliva y miró a Charles. La hemorragia se había comenzado a disminuir, Erik podía sentirlo. El pulso de Charles estaba más débil e irregular. _Su corazón está empezando a parar_.

Erik tomó en la cara húmeda y fría de Charles, su pelo largo y desordenado. _No te atrevas a destruirte a ti mismo, idiota ingenuo._

La mente de Erik se arrastraba, vacilaba. Trató de pensar rápido. Las palabras de Emma repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza. De repente hizo clic, como las piezas más fuertes de un rompecabezas en la cabeza de Erik, y disparó su cabeza hacia Emma, sus ojos brillando. Pensando a altas velocidades.

-“Tu...tu dijiste que no podía reconocer su propia mente, ¿no? ¿Por todo lo que le hicieron? ¿Pero podría reconocer la mente de otra persona?” Susurró Erik.

Frost parecía incierta. -“Bueno, en teoría, tal vez. Pero sólo podría ser una mente que el ya conocía, una que ya ha visitado. Trató de entrar a mi cabeza una vez, pero no pudo, por lo que no habría dejado ningún rastro de memoria adecuada. No tiene sentido para mí intentar siquiera. Erik, tienes que aceptar que él no va a…”

-“¿Qué tal la mía? "Erik siseo, una esperanza desesperada se desató en su pecho. –“¿Qué tal mi mente? Él ha estado allí, muchas veces. Incluso llegó a las partes más profundas una vez, donde se encuentran mis recuerdos. ¡Debería de reconocerlo!”

Frost lo miro, gran pesadez y cansancio detrás de su mirada. –“No creo que eso funcionaría, Erik. Incluso si lo hiciera, el bien podría matarte desde adentro de tu propia cabeza. Puede que se aferre a su mente como una línea de vida, sólo para que ambos se ahoguen.” Ella dijo, cruzando los brazos hizo una pausa, hasta que añadió cuidadosamente: –“Nosotros lo sacamos de las manos de Quimera, Erik. Xavier ya no es una amenaza para nosotros. Deberías de estar contento, esta fue una misión exitosa.”

Erik la miro, parpadeando con incredulidad.

_¿Una misión exitosa?_

_Una misión exit…_

Para Magneto, tal vez, hubiera sido una misión exitosa. Pero Erik no podía encontrar la fuerza y la indiferencia de su alter ego en ninguna parte. Se perdió, inalcanzable. Erik volvió a mirar a Charles, agonía empezando a roer, creando un hueco en su pecho. Erik miró los ojos ciegos, respirando con dificultad. No podía dejar que esto sucediera. En silencio, Erik tomó su decisión. Si alguien le hubiera dicho años antes de que esto ocurriera que llegaría un día en el cual el haría esto de buena gana, se habría reído.

Pero no ahora.

La mano de Erik se movía febrilmente al llegar a su propia cabeza y al agarrar el borde de su casco. Sus dedos estaban resbalosos por la sangre de Charles, pero él tomó el casco firmemente y se lo quito, Erik azoto el casco tan fuertemente contra el piso que fracturo la superficie. Casi se sentía extraño sin el peso familiar y de metal alrededor de su cabeza, y de alguna manera vulnerable. Pero en este momento, Erik ni siquiera se preocupaba si Emma estaba leyendo sus pensamientos, no le importaba en lo absoluto. En cambio, Erik tomo la mano inerte de Charles, la levantó y la empujó desesperadamente contra su propia cien. Fue una mala imitación del gesto tan característico de Charles, pero Erik recordó que Charles había dicho una vez que le ayudaba a concentrarse.

La manos de Charles ya se sentía demasiado fría, pero Erik la sostuvo en su lugar contra su propia piel.

-“Charles, estoy aquí.” Erik susurró con una voz un poco demasiado alegre. –“Puedes encontrarme. Puedes encontrar el camino de vuelta desde donde sea que estés. Soy yo, Erik.”

No pasó nada.

El viento soplaba en silencio en el patio, haciendo que el cabello de Frost danzara lentamente.

Pero Charles se quedó inmóvil.

Erik no podía sentir nada de la mente de Charles. No hay emociones, no hay pensamientos proyectados. Ni siquiera hay estática. Sólo había silencio.

-“¿Charles?” Erik intentó de nuevo, más suave.

Se sentía como si estuviera sosteniendo una muñeca de trapo, tratando de desear que viva.

Erik respiró tranquilo. –“Charles. Sé que todavía estás ahí, vamos. Todavía hay tiempo. Eres un telépata. Hemos hecho esto antes, ¿recuerdas? Solías visitar mi mente todo el tiempo. Durante nuestros viajes largos por carretera. ¿Recuerdas a Logan? ¿O aquella vez que hiciste que viera pollos en vez de personas en aquel bar?”

En cualquier otra situación, Erik se habría sentido ridículo, pero ahora incluso buscaba sus propios recuerdos de las situaciones que estaba describiendo, y trato de dirigirlos hacia Charles. Incluso la memoria del pollo estúpido. No había pensado en eso en años. Erik sabía que era inexperto en esto y no es ningún telépata, pero eso no lo detuvo, el siguió intentando proyectar sus recuerdos mutuos hacia Charles. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudar. Cualquier cosa que Charles pueda reconocer.

Erik cerró los ojos, tragando algo que le recordaba a un sollozo. Sentía como si hubiera algo atascado en su garganta. _Charles. Despierta. No hagas esto._

Erik apretó la mano de Charles firmemente con su propia mano, como si la fuerza bruta podría obligar a Charles a llegar a su mente.

¿Es así como se va a acabar? Charles moriría frente a la sede destrozada de Quimera. Charles Xavier moriría a los brazos de Erik, aquí y ahora. Erik sintió su propio corazón endurecerse solo por pensamiento. Si este mundo le quito a Charles, Erik dejaría que se queme. Él convertiría todo en un infierno. Estaba cansado de perder gente, de ser testigo de los tormentos de su especie, cazados y torturados. Erik estaba cansado de todo el abuso, el encarcelamiento, el odio. Él no se había encariñado con ninguna persona en un muy, muy largo tiempo, porque no quería sentir la angustia que viene con el cariño.

Era más fácil ser intocable, frío. Como Magneto. Quería ser indiferente, frío. Incluso con Raven, fue capaz de ser eso.

Erik tuvo un repentino destello de Shaw riéndose de él. De su propia madre cayendo al suelo, muerta. Parecía que todos se estaban riendo de él, apuntando con sus dedos huesudos hacia él.

Erik trató de protegerse de los pensamientos, y alcanzó las emociones más oscuras que siempre están nadando justo debajo de su conciencia: Ira. Amargura. La sed de venganza. Magneto jugando con cartas.

_Una misión exitosa_. Erik trató de convertir esto en una exitosa misión de la Hermandad en su cabeza, ¿Pero cómo se supone que lo considere una victoria cuando Charles esta muriendo? Erik intentó hacer que Charles fuera solo otra muerte, otra víctima de esta guerra sin fin, pero su cabeza no aceptó el pensamiento.

Charles había sido su único amigo. Charles había creído en él, había visto algo bueno en él. Y Erik había anhelado esa aceptación, la calidez, que rara vez se había dirigido a él en su condenada vida.

_Charles, por favor, te lo ruego. No se supone que mueras hoy. Se supone que vivirás para ser viejo y gris._

Erik no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Tenía miedo. Se concentró en sus propios dedos apretando la muñeca de Charles. Un pulso débil todavía palpitaba contra sus dedos, pero se estaba desvaneciendo.

_Charles. Encuéntrame. Es posible que no recuerdes quién eres, pero yo sí. Eres Charles Xavier. Un telépata. Y tienes que despertar._

De repente, Erik sintió un pequeño tirón en su cabeza. Era tan vago que casi creyó haberlo imaginado.

Los ojos de Erik se abrieron de golpe y miró a Charles.

_¿Charles? ¡Charles! Oye. Sí, encuéntrame._ La mente de Erik corría. Comenzó a sentir la adrenalina. ¿Acaso ese fue Charles? ¿Había reaccionado a algo que dijo Erik? Erik instante comenzó a repetir sus palabras anteriores, tratando de encontrar el detonante de la respuesta de Charles... _Yo recuerdo quien eres. Eres Charles Xavier. Eres un telépata. Tienes que despertar._

Erik sintió el mismo tirón dentro de su propia cabeza. Erik casi gritó de puro alivio. Miró expectante a Charles.

-“Charles, soy Erik. Estoy aquí.” susurró.

_Recuerdo quien eres, Charles. Tu nombre es Charles Xavier. Eres un telépata, y necesitas despertar._

Ahora, Erik sintió un tirón más fuerte. Le dio la bienvenida, lo abrazó. Trató de tomarlo, como si estuviera mentalmente tratando de tomar la mano de Charles. Si realmente era la mente de Charles, él no lo soltaría.

De repente, Erik sintió una oleada débil en su cabeza, como una respuesta a sus repetidos mensajes mentales. Una voz tan vaga, en su mayoría irreconocibles, dijo de pronto:

_Mi nombre es Charles._

El corazón de Erik dio un vuelco, y se quedó paralizado por completo. Miró a Charles, cuya forma física había quedado completamente sin cambios. Poco a poco, la agonía comenzó a perder su control, mientras Erik sintió cuando se prendió la llama de la esperanza.

-“Sí. ¡Sí! Sí, ese es tu nombre. Tu nombre es Charles.” Erik instantáneamente repitió en voz alta en una voz ronca.

_Mi nombre es Charles_ , dijo la voz tranquila en la cabeza de Erik de nuevo.

Erik apretó los ojos con fuerza, y una lágrima de alivio descendió hacia la inmóvil, pálida mejilla de Charles.

_Tu nombre es Charles_ , declaró Erik.

Una pausa corta. Erik esperó, conteniendo la respiración.

_Mi nombre es Charles._

Erik sentía que podía seguir con esta simple conversación por siempre. La voz no era exactamente la de Charles, ya que esta voz era extraña y distante, pero sin duda _proviene_ de Charles.

_Tu nombre es Charles_ , Erik repite.

_Mi nombre es Charles_.

Erik tomó a Charles más suavemente.

_Hola, Charles. Mi nombre es Erik._

Esta vez, le tomó tiempo, pero la respuesta llego.

_Mi nombre es Charles_.

Erik tragó en alivio, y siguió asintiendo sin fin. _Sí, sí. Tu nombre es Charles_. _¡Tienes que aguantar! Quédate en mi mente ¿de acuerdo? Quédate._

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que la misma voz habló de nuevo, pero esta vez se escuchaba muy baja.

_Mi nombre es Charles_.

La preocupación de Erik se apoderó de él como una ola cuando se dio cuenta de que Charles se le estaba escapando de nuevo. Erik apresuradamente intentó imaginar largas cuerdas mentales y nudos que se enredaban alrededor de la presencia muy débil dentro de su mente. Trató de recordar todos los trucos mentales que Charles le enseño, hace todos esos largos años, pero no pudo recordar nada sólido. En cambio, Erik tuvo que poner su confianza en su imaginación. Afortunadamente, los lazos mentales se apretaron cuando Erik trató de tirar de ellos, y como último recurso, Erik imaginó que eran de metal. Tan abstractos como los lazos mentales - ahora de acero - eran, Erik los agarro con su poder y comenzó a sostenerlos con todas sus fuerzas. _No te dejaré ir. Quédate conmigo, Charles_.

Erik parpadeó con fuerza, sabiendo que ya no había tiempo que perder. Levantó la vista, el hechizo roto, encontró el rostro de Frost sorprendido, casi impresionado. –“Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital, ¡AHORA!” Erik gritó.

Afortunadamente fue el momento exacto en el que Leap se materializó junto a Frost. –“Creo Que es hora de irnos.” Leap dijo, alegre como siempre, como si no hubiera una preocupación en el mundo.

Erik sintió la repentina necesidad de romper su rostro. Pero pasó, mientras Erik cuidadosamente regresaba a Charles de vuelta a sus brazos y se puso de pie. Antes de que tuviera otra oportunidad de mirar hacia arriba o incluso tomar otro aliento, Leap lo tomo por el hombro y desaparecieron.

El patio estaba vacío ahora.

El casco fracturado de Erik se quedó tendido en el suelo, una larga fractura en su costado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quieren más? Por favor háganmelo saber. Escribir un comentario sólo toma un poco de su tiempo, y significan mucho para mí.  
> Leap= Brinco  
> Hydro= Hidro  
> Lock= Bloquear  
> Bee= Abeja  
> Witch= Bruja  
> Fireball= Bola de Fuego  
> (Disculpen por cualquier error, me atrase un poco con este capitulo y no lo revise)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo! Su apoyo me ayuda a escribir. En serio, esa es la verdad. Utilicen este conocimiento para su propia ventaja, si quieren. *guiño guiño*
> 
> ****Notas de la traductora***  
> Siento mucho haberme atrasado con este capitulo, he estado muy ocupada.  
> :S Espero no atrasarme mucho con el siguente  
> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

Hay voces.

Hay luces.

Charles no sabe lo que son o por qué están ahí. Se siente como una _tabula rasa_ \- una pintura vacía. No porque sea puro, sino porque la superficie de la pintura ha sido rellenada con tantos colores que los contenidos empiezan a caerse. La pintura casi se ha derrumbado.

Él no sabe cómo se siente acerca de eso. Él no sabe realmente lo que es ‘sentir’.

Solía haber algo. Algo importante.

Hace apenas un momento, Charles lo recordó. Ahora sólo está justo en el borde de su memoria, de su conciencia, pero no puede entenderlo.

No hay dolor.

Por un momento, Charles piensa que puede sentir un toque suave, pero eso no puede ser verdad. Nadie lo ha tocado suavemente en lo que parece una eternidad. Solo ha habido bisturís y jeringas.  Agujas.

Aunque el ya no recuerda lo que son esos objetos. Es como saberse un alfabeto de un lenguaje que ya no puede hablar.

Charles quiere recordar lo que ha estado en su mente todo este tiempo. Era algo importante, él está seguro de ello.

De repente, después de la oscuridad eterna, la conciencia de Charles es empujada suavemente con una extraña calidez. Como agua cálida, mezclándose en su obscuridad.

Pero de alguna manera, le trae comodidad a Charles. Le trae un eco del otro lado, del otro mundo, si todavía es que algo así existe.

Alguien lo está jalando - la sensación es muy incómoda. Charles no quiere ir. Él quiere sucumbir profundamente al silencio total.

Se siente como si los ojos de Charles se estuvieran cerrando, incluso si él no tiene un cuerpo - o por lo menos él no piensa que tiene un cuerpo. Pero alguien le sigue tocando, y Charles no se puede ir tranquilamente.

De repente, hay una grieta dolorosa. Y al mismo tiempo Charles ve una luz cegadora en su oscuridad, y recuerda lo que había estado tratando de recordar por tanto tiempo.

_Mi nombre es Charles._

Eso es lo que él había tratado de recordar. Él tiene un nombre. Y es Charles.

No queda nada más, así que Charles se aferra a eso.

_Tu nombre es Charles_ , dice la extraña presencia.

_Mi nombre es Charles_ , Charles repite. Si pudiera sentir felicidad, o alivio, el la sentiría.

Alguien está sosteniendo su cabeza por encima del agua, manteniendo el brillo de la luz. Dándole un propósito.

_Mi nombre es Charles_.

Es más fácil aferrarse de esta manera.

_Mi nombre es Charles_.

Pero por alguna razón, la oscuridad parece sostener a Charles en su puño con más fuerza. Charles trata de mantener la mirada fija en la luz, pero se oscurece.

Tercamente, algo desde el otro lado trata de mantener el brillo de la luz. A pesar del objetivo común, la luz parpadea peligrosamente.

Por alguna razón, Charles puede oler hierro.

Qué raro. Él no sabe lo que es. Le recuerda a algo, a _alguien_ , pero Charles no puede recordar.

_Mi nombre es Charles_.

Entonces hay una voz que Charles oye, y no es la suya. No hay ninguna razón particular por la cual no es suya, pero Charles simplemente sabe que le pertenece a otra persona. Le susurra:

_Quédate._

Charles quiere quedarse. Sigue mirando la luz, esperando, flotando.

Él piensa que toda su existencia está parpadeando como una vela que está siendo soplada, pero Charles lucha par permanecer.

La oscuridad puede esperar un momento más.

Porque alguien le ha dicho que se quedara.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola chicos! Me divertí demasiado escribiendo este capítulo. Espero que les guste. Una vez más, estoy descaradamente pidiendo más comentarios, mantienen mi motivación para escribir con vida.

Más tarde, cuando Erik reflexiono, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún recuerdo sólido de las primeras horas del hospital.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su entorno cambio del patio de la quimera a un hospital apresurado. Leap había arriesgado mucho, sólo con aparecer en medio del hospital, pero incluso el joven teletransportador parecía entender que tiempo era un lujo que no tenían. Erik jadeó mientras su visión borrosa se agudizaba, y miró a Frost. Frost le devolvió la mirada.

“Buena suerte.” Frost dijo, sorpresivamente con sinceridad, mientras se regresaba al lado de Leap. Dos segundos más tarde, Leap desapareció junto con ella.

Erik fue dejado en la sala de emergencias, con Charles todavía en sus brazos. Afortunadamente una enfermera los vio, y empezó a gritarles a otras personas para que los ayudaran. Erik no podía oír nada, sus oídos estaban sonando tan fuerte, y tenía problemas para respirar. Estaba cubierto en la sangre de Charles, y pedazos de escombros y metal.

Alguien corrió hacia él, y le pidió algo, pero Erik sólo podía mirar.

Antes de que pudiera procesarlo, tomaron a Charles y se lo llevaron, y Erik quería seguirlo, pero alguien lo detuvo, y no tenía la energía para luchar.

 _Charles_ , dijo Erik dentro de su propia cabeza, colgando de los inestables lazos mentales entre sus mentes como un salva vidas. _Lucha_.

Él sabría si Charles se dejaba ir.

Él sabría.

Erik sabía que podría sentirlo si la presencia débil en la parte posterior de su cabeza desapareciera. No que Erik iba a dejar que eso sucediera.

Y debido a eso, Erik aceptó ser conducido a una habitación por una enfermera. Atendieron algunas heridas de poca profundidad, le hicieron preguntas, e intentaron tratar su choque psicológico.

Erik no dijo ni una palabra durante todo el proceso.                                                                                   

Centro toda su atención hacia adentro, en la presencia vaga justo en el borde de su mente, se aseguró de que se quedara ahí. Erik incluso dirigió todos sus poderes para fortalecer los lazos existentes. No se molestó en observar como algunos de los instrumentos metálicos del hospital caían al suelo o flotaban distraídamente en la sala en la que se encontraba.

 

 

Pasaron horas.

Erik miro una pared blanca.

Por un horrible momento, Erik sintió el débil agarre de Charles deslizarse, pero Erik alcanzo más profundamente, y mentalmente jalo a Charles casi violentamente hacia atrás. _Posesivo_. Eso es algo que Raven había dicho una vez. _“Eres posesivo de las cosas que te importan, Erik.”_ Raven le había dicho, medio culpándolo, medio jugando.

En aquel entonces, Erik se rio y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

 

 

Tiempo perdió su significado.

Las enfermeras habían dejado de tratar de obtener respuestas de Erik.

Cuando un médico finalmente entró, Erik despertó de su trance.

-“Su amigo casi se desangró en nuestra mesa, pero por suerte le hicimos una transfusión de sangre a tiempo. Él es un verdadero luchador. Ahora, no puedo prometerle nada, pero por ahora está estable.”

Erik asintió, su rostro una máscara sin emociones.

En el interior, el alivio casi lo aplasta.

El médico se miró repentinamente incómodo, y se movió nerviosamente. –“Señor, hay también...algo que notamos de su columna vertebral.”

Erik levantó una ceja.

-“Sí. Él no puede caminar. No tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó hoy.” dijo Erik en voz alta - lo primero que había dicho en horas. Su voz estaba ronca por la falta de uso. –“Es de un viejo accidente.”

El médico se miró aliviado. –“Oh, es bueno saber. Pensamos que el tejido de la cicatriz se veía viejo, pero queríamos estar seguros.”

Erik no respondió.

Se quedó mirando al reloj sucio en la pared.

-“¿Cuánto Tiempo?”

El médico se veía momentáneamente desconcertado. –“¿Qué quieres decir? ¿El proceso de recuperación? Eso es...eso es difícil de decir. Su cuerpo ha pasado por una gran cantidad de abusos - desnutrición, deshidratación, algo de violencia. Podría tomar hasta dos meses para que se recupere físicamente. En sentido psicológico...”

La mirada de Erik bruscamente ataco al doctor, y de nuevo se movió nerviosamente bajo la escrutadora mirada de Erik. El médico ajusto sus gafas.

-“Bueno, sólo el tiempo nos mostrara. La situación parece sugerir que hay un cierto abuso de sustancias involucradas, encontramos algunos narcóticos en su torrente sanguíneo. Y hay, naturalmente, las punciones donde van las jeringas…”

-“No es un maldito adicto.” Erik siseó furiosamente. “Las marcas de jeringas -Esas fueron forzadas en él. Al igual que las drogas.”

El doctor parecía sacudido por el cambio repentino en el comportamiento de Erik. –“Señor, ¿Es esta una situación en la que necesita a la policía? Puedo llamar…”

-“¡No! ¡Sin policía!” Erik gruñó. La mesa de metal en la habitación se movió un poco, y Erik obligo que una cara de cortesía falsa cubriera su cara para encubrirlo. El médico se veía alertado. “Al menos aun no. Hasta que el mejore” Erik murmuró, y sonó convincente.

-“Claro, por supuesto.” dijo el médico y asintió. –“Si usted necesita un lugar para dormir…”

-“No iré a ninguna parte.” Erik simplemente declaró.

El médico asintió, aunque él parecía no estar de acuerdo. –“Bien entonces, pero le sugiero que descanse, tarde o temprano. Ha pasado por algunos traumas, y es importante...”

-“Si, gracias. Lo sé.” dijo Erik, con voz tensa. Quería que el hombre se largara de una vez. Él debe de estar con Charles, no este tipo.

El médico finalmente se iba. Pero justo antes de girar la perilla de la puerta, volteo su cabeza hacia Erik de nuevo. –“Joven, puedo ver que a usted le importa mucho él. Pero no se desquite con usted mismo. No hay nada que hubiera podido hacer para detener esto. A veces cosas malas le suceden a buenas personas.”

Erik le lanzó una mirada oscura. –“No soy una ‘buena persona’. Y estas cosas no deberían de ser aceptadas. No podemos dejar caer nuestros brazos, fingiendo ser impotentes. Esa es sólo nuestra manera de no sentirnos mal cuando otras personas sufren a causa de nuestra ignorancia.”

El médico lo miró, sorprendido. Entonces su rostro se suavizó.

-“Puedo ver que usted ha visto tragedia en su vida, joven. He tratado a un montón de personas como usted. Me hace triste pensar que personas como usted piensan que son personas crueles - o que el mundo es cruel, pero lo que vi hoy no era crueldad. Lejos de ella. Aférrese a eso. O aferrarse a él. Es mucho más fácil que aferrarse a la ira.” El médico le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Erik parpadeó y abrió la boca, pero encontró que no tenía nada que decir.

El médico le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. –“Buenas Noches.”

 

Pasaron los días.

Charles estaba estable.

En el tercer día, las enfermeras le dijeron a Erik que sobreviviría. Apenas. Pero, no obstante.

Finalmente le permitieron a Erik entrar a la habitación.

 

 

Erik vagó en el hospital, durmiendo tiempos cortos en la incómoda silla junto a la cama de Charles. Tenía miedo de dormir bien, porque temía que su agarre débil de la mente destrozada de Charles se le zafara. Erik tenía pesadillas constantes de despertar y descubrir que Charles había muerto mientras el dormía.

Afortunadamente, resultaron ser sólo pesadillas.

Las enfermeras se acostumbraron a él. Aprendieron a no hacer preguntas.

Más días pasaron.

Charles estaba inconsciente, pero al menos le regreso un poco el color a su cara y piel. Las marcas de agujas empezaron a sanar, aunque Erik estaba seguro de que nunca olvidaría que estuvieron ahí. El codo de Charles fue vendado fuertemente. La deshidratación también fue tratada; había muchos tubos que cuidaban de él. Erik odiaba ver a Charles unido a tantos cables de nuevo, y tuvo que recordarse constantemente a sí mismo que estos seres humanos estaban tratando de ayudar. Ellos no sabían que quienes eran Charles y Erik. Erik les había dado nombres falsos. Pero Erik era muy paranoico cuando se trataba de Quimera – se estuvo cuidando la espalada todo el tiempo, y era excesivamente cautelosos sobre cada persona que se acercaba a Charles.

Erik sabía que encontrarían a Charles y a él tarde o temprano. Pero en este momento, Erik no se atrevió a pensar en huir - Charles estaba demasiado débil.

Así que días se convirtieron en semanas.

El cuerpo de Charles se recuperó, aunque lentamente, y Erik podía respirar con más tranquilidad. Estaba al borde del agotamiento total, pero no le importaba. Sólo dormía lo suficiente para seguir adelante,  para que pudiera vigilar la presencia de Charles que aunque no se desvanecía, permanecía pasiva e inactiva dentro de la cabeza de Erik. Y para asegurarse de que ningún daño le viniera a ellos.

Erik ni siquiera pensaba en lo que le pudo haber pasado as su Hermanada o en donde estaban ahora.

Él sabía que la Quimera sólo utilizaría este tiempo de silencio para reunir a sus tropas y recursos y atacar pronto de nuevo. Pero en estos momentos, Erik no tenía la capacidad de preocuparse por ellos.

Él estaba luchando una guerra que sentía que no podía ganar. Incluso si el cuerpo de Charles había sido salvado, no hay ninguna garantía sobre su mente. Erik tenía miedo de saber cuánto daño se produjo realmente allí, y si podría ser reparada. Charles era el telépata más poderoso conocido del mundo, pero solo había tantas cosas de las que una persona se podía recuperar. Y Frost había dicho que Charles probablemente tenía muerte cerebral.

Erik se negó a creerlo.

Charles tenía una mente brillante, incluso Erik podía admitirlo, a pesar de lo diferente que sus visiones del mundo son.

Erik se negó a renunciar a él. Y Erik estaba perfectamente consciente de que él simplemente podía irse  del hospital, reunir a la Hermandad de nuevo, y planear una venganza. Podía dejar a Charles aquí, y nunca mirar hacia atrás.

La idea le parecía mal.

Y curiosamente, Erik no encontró ninguna motivación o prisa por irse.

Si él era la única ancla de Charles, él se quedaría. Le había pedido a Charles que se quedara, así que él sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer para devolver el favor. Incluso si Erik sentía que no le debía nada a Charles.

 

 

A veces Erik intentaba comunicarse de nuevo con Charles hablando a través de su vínculo telepático, pero no consiguió ninguna respuesta.

Se aseguró a sí mismo que eran todos los medicamentos que mantienen a Charles inconsciente.

 

 

Cinco semanas habían pasado.

El brazo de Charles estaba casi completamente sanado ahora. Los agujeros de las agujas habían desaparecido. El constante cuidado de las enfermeras aseguró de que Charles pareciera casi completamente bien de nuevo. Su pelo largo estaba limpio de nuevo, su rostro lleno de color. La vieja cicatriz del bisturí se desvaneció unos tonos, pero claramente dejaría una marca de todos modos. Físicamente, Charles estaba casi recuperado. Pero aun así, no mostraba señales de que despertaría, incluso después de que le disminuyeron las drogas.

Erik sólo podía mirar. Y esperar.

A veces, tiraba suavemente del lazo mental entre ellos, pero Charles no respondía.

Los temores de Erik comenzaron a empeorar. ¿Qué pasa si Frost tenía razón, y Charles se quedaría con muerte cerebral? ¿Y si todo esto había sido en vano? ¿Qué pasa si Erik había llegado demasiado tarde?

Pero después de cuatro días de Charles estar completamente limpio de drogas, las enfermeras empezaron a mirar a Charles extrañamente. Erik las observó detenidamente.

Fue entonces cuando Erik también lo vio. Imágenes. Flashes.

Charles estaba proyectando rápidos y pequeños destellos aquí y allá, a las personas físicamente más cercanas a él.

La mayoría de las imágenes fueron dirigidas a las enfermeras, pero Erik atrapo algunas de esas imágenes también. Pero los destellos no tenían sentido, eran solo ruido blanco o sonidos distantes. Erik supuso era que eran de los sueños de Charles.

Afortunadamente las enfermeras no parecieron darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Sólo a veces se congelaban a la mitad de una oración, o levantaban una ceja, cuando atrapaban las proyecciones inquietas del telépata dentro de sus propias cabezas.

Erik podía lidiar con eso. Estaba feliz por cualquier progreso que hiciera Charles, aunque no estaba seguro de que eso había sido progreso en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, si esto continuaba, Erik sabía que pronto se quedarían sin tiempo. Quimera era demasiado efectiva como para esperar demasiado tiempo.

 

 

Erik le envió un recado a Leap. Alguien de la policía había comenzado a preguntar por Charles y sobre el “ataque” que lo había puesto en su estado actual. Erik trató de mantenerlos alejados.

Erik también envió un recado a Frost. Le pidió que encontrara un escondite que podría responder a todo tipo de necesidades. No tenía idea de si iba a ayudar o no, pero Erik le envió el recado de todos modos.

Charles mantuvo sus proyecciones.

Pero no le contestaba a Erik.

 

 

Después de seis semanas, Erik comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Su paranoia aumento, y tenía un mal presentimiento de que las cosas no podían ir tan suavemente por más tiempo.

Charles seguía proyectando, y a veces abría los ojos, pero no estaba realmente despierto. No veía nada, y no fijaba sus ojos en ninguna persona, no importa cuánto Erik lo intentaba.

Afortunadamente, la presencia de Charles creció un poco más fuerte en la mente de Erik. Erik trató de hablar con Charles a través de su enlace, pero fue en vano. Sin embargo, no le impedía intentarlo.

Charles estaba completamente curado físicamente. Se había vuelto más fuerte, y su vida ya no corria peligro.

 _¿Charles?_ Erik intentó, de forma automática, durante una larga tarde. Él esperaba silencio, al igual que todas las veces antes de esto - pero en su lugar, sintió una oleada débil.

Erik miró la figura inmóvil de Charles en la cama del hospital, y se concentró en su enlace. _¿Charles?_ -preguntó de nuevo.

No había palabras, pero Erik sentía una punzada de confusión proyectada por Charles.

_Charles. Tu nombre es Charles. Está bien. Estás seguro._

El silencio regreso de nuevo.

Erik intentó, pero Charles no respondió más.

 

 

Los días parecían ir más lento. Erik esperaba impacientemente para recibir un recado de Frost o Leap.

 _¿Charles?_ Erik intentó, por la centésima vez de ese día.

Él esperaba ninguna respuesta. Erik estaba tan acostumbrado a esta conversación unilateral que casi lo hacia automáticamente ahora. Llenaba sus largos días con estas conversaciones.

Pero luego hubo un destello de algo así como confusión de nuevo, que venía fuera de la cabeza de Erik. _¿Charles?,_ Erik llamo.

Hubo una pausa.

 _Charles_ , una voz de pronto le respondió a Erik.

Erik casi saltó de su silla por el cambio repentino, y sus ojos se agrandaron. Se levantó y se apresuró a lado de Charles.

_¿Charles? ¿Puedes escucharme?_

Se produjo un breve silencio. Entonces, otra vez: _Charles._

Erik ahora se dio cuenta de que la voz que oía era su propia voz mental. Era como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo dentro de su propia cabeza, pero podía sentir que la otra voz que venía de afuera. Definitivamente era Charles. _No recuerda su propia voz. No recuerda cómo se escucha. Así que utiliza la mía._

La idea era al mismo tiempo horrible y aliviadora. Era una buena señal, Charles era conforme, por lo menos.

 _Charles. Tu nombre es Charles Xavier_ , dijo Erik lentamente.

Silencio. Entonces; _Charles._

 _...mi nombre es Charles_.

La voz era neutral, sin emociones.

Erik cerró los ojos con alivio, porque después de todo esto contaba como progreso. _Sí, tu nombre es Charles._ Entonces Erik de repente débilmente reconoció otra emoción - confusión.

_¿Mi nombre es...Charles?_

El corazón de Erik se detuvo por un segundo - ¿seguramente Charles no estaba perdiendo esto poco ahora? Después de todo, había sido lo único a lo que Charles se había aferrado, incluso de vuelta en el cuartel general de Quimera. Pero luego otra cosa se le ocurrió a Erik - ¿y si Charles había pensado que él y Erik eran la misma persona - que ambos eran Charles?

_Sí. Tu nombre es Charles. Mi nombre es Erik._

Silencio. Confusión.

_Mi nombre es Charles._

Erik no era una persona muy paciente, pero ahora estaba sorprendentemente muy calmado. Trató de proyectar calma.

_Sí, tu nombre es Charles. Ese es tu nombre. El mío es Erik. Hay dos de nosotros aquí._

El silencio continuó.

Erik temía lo mucho que las líneas y las reglas del mundo físico se habían borrado en la cabeza de Charles.

_Tu nombre es Charles. Eres un telépata. Tu puede oír mis pensamientos. Tu eres Charles, y yo soy Erik._

Una oleada de confusión.

_Charles. Mi nombre es Charles._

Erik trató de mantener su desesperación a raya. Justo cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, la voz monótona habló de nuevo:

El sonido de su propio nombre hizo jadear a Erik en voz alta, y se quedó mirando la forma inmóvil de Charles en la cama. No hubo reconocimiento en la forma en la que había dicho el nombre de Erik. Charles sólo había repetido lo que había oído, y en realidad no sabía quién era Erik.

 _Mi nombre es Erik_ , dijo Erik lentamente.

 _Mi nombre es Erik_ , Charles repitió con la misma voz.

 _¡No, no!_ Erik dijo apresuradamente, casi con demasiada dureza. Se obligó a calmarse para no confundir o asustar a Charles.

 _Tu nombre es Charles. Mi nombre es Erik_ , explicó Erik.

Erik suspiró, frustrado por lo inútil que parecía ser esto. Observó a Charles, y se esforzó por pensar en algo que podía hacer a Charles darse cuenta de que se trataba de dos personas, no una. De repente, una idea ridícula vino a la mente de Erik, pero era mucho mejor que tratar de proyectarle imágenes a Charles. Charles no había prestado atención a los intentos continuos de Erik mandándole retratos mentales de sí mismo o de Charles. Charles no reconocía su propia cara. Y Erik no era bueno en esto, él sólo sabía algunas cosas muy básicas sobre telepatía que Charles le había enseñado hace mucho tiempo.

Así que, Erik fue a nivel muy básico. Le dio a Charles una mirada cautelosa, antes de tomar su mano que estaba sobre las cobijas blancas de hospital. _Tu nombre es Charles_ , dijo Erik, y apretó la muñeca de Charles suavemente. Entonces Erik lo soltó. _Mi nombre es Erik_.

Confusión.

Erik tomó un agarre suave sobre la muñeca de Charles de nuevo, envolviendo sus dedos cuidadosamente a su alrededor. _Eres Charles_.

Erik lo soltó. _Soy Erik_.

Hubo un ligero tirón en la parte posterior de la mente de Erik. Otra vez.

 _Erik_ , dijo la voz desde el lado de Charles. Fue una declaración de nuevo. Erik asintió lentamente, respondiendo: _Sí. Tú eres Charles. Yo soy Erik. Hay dos de nosotros. Tú y yo_.

Confusión. Entonces, _CharlesErik_.

Erik levantó una ceja. El tacto parecía haber funcionado mejor, por lo que decidió ir con eso. Él una vez más tomó la muñeca de Charles. _Tú eres Charles_. Pero esta vez él no la soltó, pero en vez levantó la mano de Charles y envolvió los dedos alrededor de su propia muñeca y los apretó con cuidado a su alrededor. _Este soy yo, Erik._

Confusión. Pero ahora, Erik podía sentir que era por la falta de contacto idéntico. Sintió una oleada de alivio - su idea parecía funcionar. Tal vez Charles no había despertado todavía, porque no tenía ni idea de que podría controlar un cuerpo propio. Parecía tener sentido.

Mientras Erik observaba a Charles cuidadosamente, se volvía cada vez más seguro de que Charles podía sentir su toque, y la falta de el también. Le dio esperanza de que Charles podría empezar a recuperarse. Erik estaba aterrorizado por los básico que era lo que le estaba enseñando, y lo básico que podría ser por un tiempo muy largo, pero al menos había progreso. Erik sintió satisfacción al saber que Frost estaba equivocada.

Charles tiró del lazo mental entre él y Erik de nuevo. Esta vez, fue un poco más fuerte. Era más como un jalón, y Erik se estremeció por el puro cambio de fuerza. Pero ni por un segundo Erik temió que Charles pudiera hacerle daño - Frost había estado tan mal. No importa lo perdido que estuviera, Charles nunca había sido violento. Erik lo conocía demasiado bien.

 _Erik. Charles_ , dijo Charles lentamente, y ahora su voz no era tan monótona, aunque todavía era la de Erik.

 _Sí. Sí exactamente_.

Confusión, confusión.

 _Charles. Erik_ , Charles repetía.

 _Sí. Tú eres Charles, yo soy Erik_ , Erik decía.

Hubo un largo silencio. Entonces, Erik podía sentir una lucha pesada. De pronto, la voz de Charles se escuchaba abiertamente confundida: _¿Por qué?_

Erik estaba tan impresionado por el cambio repentino en el vocabulario de Charles que le tomó un momento para pensar en algo que decir.

 _Fuiste herido. Tienes dificultad para recordar cosas, Charles_.

Una pausa.

 _Hay Erik_ , Charles dijo, ahora un poco más monótono.

Erik asintió con entusiasmo. _Sí, soy Erik, no tú. Yo soy tu amigo_.

La próxima pregunta de Charles tomo a Erik por sorpresa: _¿Por qué?_

Erik se quedó mirando por un momento. Sabía que Charles no estaba haciendo preguntas muy coherentes, pero aún tenía que pensar en una buena respuesta. Se mordió el labio. _Porque...porque me importas_ , dijo Erik despacio.

_¿Por qué?_

Erik apretó los dientes. No estaba seguro de si estaba listo para esta conversación. Dio una vaga respuesta para evitarlo. _Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos_.

Erik se preguntó si habían estado haciendo esto por mucho tiempo, y Charles se había cansado. Habían conseguido mucho progreso en tan poco tiempo. Pero él no podía sentir ningún cansancio de parte de Charles. Charles tiró de su lazo de nuevo.

 _Erik_ , Charles dijo de nuevo.

 _¿Sí, Charles?,_ Erik respondió, para asegurarse de que Charles finalmente entendió que eran diferentes personas.

_¿Es amigo Charles...de Erik?_

Erik parpadeó. Esa era otra pregunta que no había previsto. Tragó saliva. _Sí...creo que sí_.

Confusión. Esto tenía que ser más simple. Erik añadió rápidamente: _Sí. Charles, eres mi amigo._

Casi quería decir algo sobre el hecho de que bueno, _en realidad podríamos no estar de acuerdo en esto porque existen tantas cosas sin resolver_ , pero en este momento no sería de gran ayuda. Erikdeseaba que Charles acabara de despertar y podrían bromear acerca de toda esta conversación de MíTarzán, tú Jane - Pero eso parecía tan lejano. Pasos pequeños, Erik se recordóa sí mismo. Pasos pequeños…

Entonces, Charles finalmente dijo: _¿Por qué Erik no es Charles?_

Erik quería gritar de alivio. Charles estaba allí, lento pero seguro. _Porque somos dos personas diferentes. Tú eres Charles, y tienes un cuerpo propio. Yo soy Erik, y yo estoy de pie a tu lado._

Una vez más, se produjo la confusión familiar que venia del lado del vínculo de Charles. Erik se preguntó si era por el hecho de que Charles no podía realmente verlo, ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Era tan frustrante tratar de hacer a Charles entender que él tenía un cuerpo propio, y que podía volver a el ahora y abrir sus malditos ojos.

Erik se obligó a calmarse. Charles se quedó callado por un largo tiempo.

Erik lanzó una mirada cautelosa a su figura inmóvil de nuevo. Luego, lentamente, Erik  le dio un apretón de muñeca otra vez.

 _Tu cuerpo está aquí, Charles. Sólo tienes que tomar el control de nuevo_.

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque...me gustaría. Ya que tú debes despertar_.

Hubo un silencio de nuevo. Erik se dio cuenta de que Charles no sería capaz de hacer esto sin ayuda muy básica. Suspiró, e ignoro lo ridículo y extraño que se sentía. Estiro su mano hacia la cara de Charles, y toco la piel bajo los ojos cerrados de Charles. _Esos son tus ojos. Deberías tratar de abrirlos_.

Charles estaba tranquilo.

Erik repitió sus palabras y gestos, y Charles irradiaba confusión. _¿Charles no es Erik?_

_No. Somos Erik **Y** Charles._

Erik nuevamente repitió su toque ligero. _Estos son los ojos de Charles – tus propios ojos. Sólo tienes que abrirlos._

Hubo una larga pausa. Era como si Charles se hubiera escondido, y por un momento Erik entro en pánico al pensar que estaba perdiendo su vínculo con Charles. Pero entonces, los párpados de Charles temblaron.

 _Sí. ¡Sí! Así es, Charles_.

Charles lo hizo de nuevo, y sus párpados se agitaron un poco. Erik contuvo la respiración, su corazón latiendo fuertemente. Rendijas azules brillaron bajo sus párpados, y Erik quería nada más que presenciar finalmente esos ojos azules viendo algo nuevo.

 _Charles no es Erik. Charles no es Erik_ , Charles repitió a sí mismo.

 _Así es, Charles. Ahora abre los ojos_.

De pronto, los ojos de Charles se abrieron y Erik sintió que le sacaron el aire. Los ojos azules de Charles miraron hacia el techo, y Erik ni siquiera se atrevía a arredrarse. Los ojos de Charles se quedaron inmóviles, pero definitivamente había algo de conciencia en ellos. De repente, una visión extraña nadó en la cabeza de Erik. Una vertiginosa doble vista. Podía ver la visión tanto de sus propios ojos y en los de Charles. Él estaba mirando simultáneamente el techo y a Charles. Casi sorprendido con la facilidad con la que Charles se había mezclado en su mente, usándola como si fuera la suya.

El lado del enlace de Charles irradiaba confusión de nuevo, y Erik temía que Charles entrara en pánico. Erik intentó proyectar calma.

-“Charles.”, Dijo Erik en voz alta.

Charles parpadeó, y su mente envió una ola de confusión. Sus visiones compartidas nadaron curiosamente juntas.

-“Charles. Mírame.”, Erik repitió en voz alta.

Podía sentir a Charles luchando para comprender, para mantener el ritmo, pero no podía. Erik se sentía extraño al hacerlo, pero tomo la cara de Charles con su mano, y con mucho cuidado la volteo hacia él mismo. Sintió su piel quemarse cuando los ojos demasiado azules de Charles de repente estaban mirando hacia él, aunque no a él.

-“Charles. Tus ojos están abiertos. Soy Erik, el que está de pie junto a ti. Mírame a mí.”, Dijo Erik cuidadosamente.

 _Charles no es Erik. Charles no es Erik_.

Hubo una breve pausa.

-“Charles”, Repitió Erik, y se inclinó un poco más cerca. –“Mírame. Estoy aquí.”

Segundos dolorosamente lentos pasaron. Entonces, de repente los ojos de Charles se movieron ligeramente, y comenzaron a vagar alrededor. Erik podía verse a sí mismo borrosamente desde su confusa doble visión, mientras que Charles tenía problemas fijando sus ojos en él. Él estaba luchando tan duro, pero no podía hacerlo. Simplemente no podía.

Como último recurso, Erik cerró sus ojos.

Sintió el tirón mental que Charles le dio por sorprenderlo, pero se desvaneció rápidamente. La visión de Charles y su visión compartida desapareció de repente. Erik sintió decepción enorme. ¿Habían llegado a estar tan cerca...y ahora Charles acababa de cerrar los ojos de nuevo?

Erik suspiró y abrió los ojos perezosamente, lleno de frustración.

Pero cuando los abrió completamente, todo su mundo se congeló por un momento.

Charles estaba mirando directamente hacia él, sus ojos azules agudos y fijos.

 _Charles no es Erik_ , fue la respuesta triunfal que le mando a la mente de Erik.


End file.
